Accidentalmente enamorados
by Onmyuji
Summary: Kagome está por casarse con su novio de toda la vida, pero hay un problema: ya está casada. Con un tal Inuyasha. AU. Respuesta al reto #253 propuesto por Jaz, para el foro ¡Siéntate!
1. I

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

 _Cantidad de palabras: 1,888._

* * *

 **Accidentalmente enamorados**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 **I.**

* * *

—¿Qué?

Un tic apareció en su ojo mientras la pregunta salió de su boca y sus manos se ponían sobre el mostrador, tratando de poner en evidencia su alarma. Le costaba tragar, el nudo en su garganta se había hecho más grande.

—Está casada.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—Entonces, tendré que solicitar el acta de divorcio. —Un deje de impaciencia comenzaba a asomarse entre la voz cansada de la señorita frente al computador, que tecleaba una y otra vez los datos en la identificación personal de la azabache del otro lado del mostrador.

—¡Pero si nunca me he casado! —Rezongó ella, esta vez más pálida que antes.

—El sistema nacional del registro civil indica claramente que usted se encuentra casada. Así que, a menos que usted presente la documentación necesaria que acredite la información que usted me proporciona, tendré que pedirle que se retire. —Indicó mientras giraba la pantalla hacia la joven mujer, para mostrarle la información que se rehusaba a creer. Aún en shock, Kagome se alejó del mostrador visiblemente alterada, mientras se alejaba del lugar y finalmente permitía que la fila siguiera su curso habitual.

Caminaba fuera del edificio del registro civil mientras se hacía con el teléfono móvil y tecleaba un número, temblorosa. Escuchó el tono y aguardó a que la otra persona contestara.

—Necesito tu ayuda, _sin preguntas_. —La voz en el otro lado de la línea la hicieron despegar su oreja del teléfono para evitar ser aturdida—. ¡Sango, por favor, te dije que sin preguntas! —Algo en su voz pareció llamar la atención de su interlocutora—. ¡Houjo no puede enterarse de esto! Sí, es algo serio. Necesito que me ayudes a localizar a un tal... Inuyasha Ueda.

* * *

La soltería no le estaba sonriendo en lo absoluto.

Desde que Kikyou abandonó el apartamento, todo era gris. Los platos no se lavaban, la ropa siempre estaba sucia y él, era todo un vago, sucio y olvidado.

—¡Inuyasha! Abre la puerta, sé que estás ahí. —Hasta que claro, la puerta sonaba insistentemente durante diez largos y tediosos minutos que lo invitaban a levantarse irremediablemente de su cómodo y ya muy pútrido sofá y caminar furioso entre trastos de comida vacíos y rebanadas de pizza de alguna fecha en el pasado y abría la puerta de sopetón, mostrando su mejor y más ceñuda cara.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

—¿Qué demon-...? Olvídalo, no sé por qué pregunté. —La castaña apoyó su mano en la puerta y empujó, echándola para atrás y finalmente ingresando en el inmueble—. ¿Cómo puedes vivir en este chiquero?

—Mírame. —Y diciendo esto, el muchacho de cabellos plateados tomó una rebanada de pizza de una de esas viejas cajas que no quería pensar cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí y la mordió. La castaña hizo un gesto de asco.

—¡Eres un cerdo! —Entonces agitó la cabeza, tratando de borrar sus pensamientos—. Báñate y vístete, tenemos que irnos.

—¿Keh? A ningún lado, Sango. Estás de coña si crees que voy a salir de aquí.

—Una amiga mía quiere conocerte. No sé cómo o por qué, pero creo que al fin ha decidido dejar a su novio de toda la vida (gracias a Dios), y quiere verte. Me preguntó por ti. O al menos creo que preguntó por ti; eres el único Inuyasha Ueda que vive no solo en esta ciudad, sino en todo el país. Créeme, ya investigué. —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja tratando de definir si su amiga estaba diciendo la verdad o sólo buscando una excusa para hacerlo salir.

También tratando de entender cómo era posible que ella dijera que había investigado y con qué medios. Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula espinal antes de encogerse de hombros.

—¿Y si Kikyou-...?

—¿Kikyou? —Sango se cruzó de brazos y su mirada se endulzó suavemente—. Inuyasha, tienes que empezar a trabajar en eso. Kikyou se fue. Kikyou no va a volver. — _«Como no lo hizo al día siguiente de recoger todas sus cosas, ni a la semana, ni al mes, ni al año siguiente»_ , pensó ella amargamente, pero tampoco era tan mala como para poner el dedo sobre la herida del chico de ojos dorados.

Desde que Kikyou se había ido, hace ya tres años, nada había sido igual para Inuyasha de nuevo. Se había sumido en una especie de sopor depresivo que se asemejaba bastante a estar muerto y vivir por pura costumbre. Era una carrera contra la supervivencia entre él y las alimañas que comenzaban a residir en su sucio departamento. Trabajaba para pagar sus servicios y su comida, pero el resto del tiempo lo pasaba auto-compadeciéndose frente a la televisión, en el internet, y comiendo.

Y no había cogido ni un sólo gramo de peso.

Al ver que Sango no hacía mayor movimiento a la espera de que se apresurara, soltó un quejido resignado y caminó hasta su habitación, siendo seguido por la examinadora mirada de Sango.

—Bajaré en unos minutos.

—Te espero junto con Miroku en el auto. No tardes.

* * *

Houjo había insistido todo el día al teléfono. Si no eran llamadas, eran mensajes o e-mails, pidiendo saber si la vería, si había algún pendiente por cubrir esta ocasión para el gran día. Y ella solo repetía que la comida y las flores debían ser supervisadas (por enésima vez). Tenía que mantenerlo distraído en lo que encontraba una solución a su problema. Antes de que Houjo se diera cuenta y todo se convirtiera en un problema aún mayor del que posiblemente fuera muy difícil zafarse.

Pero todo esto comenzaba a pasarle factura y a fastidiarla a consideración. Quería un poco de tiempo para respirar y ocuparse de ese asunto sin tener que dar cuentas a su ahora prometido; antes de que las cosas llegaran a ese punto sin retorno.

Respiró ansiosa, enfocándose en los papeles que tenía en la mano y luchando por mantener la concentración. Alcanzó a imprimir una copia de su supuesto certificado de matrimonio, apenas había medianamente digerido la información recibida en el mismo registro civil y lo analizó con detalle.

Según el documento llevaba tres años (¡Tres años!) casada con un tal Inuyasha Ueda, al que no recordaba de ningún lado. Su nombre ni siquiera le sonaba. Tenía dos años más que ella y era Virgo, según sus cálculos. Oh, y sangre tipo B. Seguro el tipo era antipático y nefasto.

Kagome finalmente se recargó con calma en esa banca en el parque, tratando de relajarse. Seguro era un hombre fastidiado de la vida y, con suerte, podría disuadirlo de firmar los papeles correspondientes para que toda esa charada quedara en el pasado. Por suerte para ella, Sango no tardó más que un par de horas en contactarla, indicándole que le vería en el parque Ueno y que llevaría a la persona que buscaba.

Pensó Kagome que al menos le tomaría unos días, en lo que localizaba a poco más de un centenar de personas y hacia los filtros necesarios para encontrarle un candidato que cubriera el perfil.

El de un hombre desesperado que le hizo casarse con él en un momento vulnerable del que ella no recordaba absolutamente nada.

—¡Kagome! —la aludida respondió al llamado y miró, por uno de los grandes corredores del parque, a su castaña amiga aproximándose en compañía de dos hombres muy distintos entre sí, pero de buen porte y bien parecidos, algunos metros detrás de ella.

De inmediato expulsó esos pensamientos de su cabeza al recordarse a sí misma que uno de los dos era el autor de semejante aprieto en el que estaba metida.

—¡Sango-chan! ¿Lo encontraste? —Kagome se acercó a su amiga y ambas se estrecharon en un abrazo.

—Claro que lo encontré, ¿qué esperabas? Aunque aún no me has explicado por qué lo has buscado. Oh... ¿Será que al fin has decidido dejar a Houj-...?

—¡Sango-chan! ¡Prometimos que sin preguntas!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Y entonces la castaña se giró a los dos hombres que venían tras ella, más lejos, aparentemente conversando.

—¡Oh, esa chica es muy linda, Inuyasha! ¿Quizás sea hora de que dejes la soltería por fin? Tal vez sea una señal divina. —El acompañante de Inuyasha, un hombre de corto cabello negro recogido en una discreta y pequeña cola de caballo, palmeó el hombro del albino—. Oh, si no fuera por mi preciosa Sanguito, seguro que-...

—No quiero escuchar tus porquerías, Miroku. No estoy de humor. —Inuyasha, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta ligera que llevaba, frunció el ceño mientras se acercaban y la supuesta amiga de sango comenzaba a tomar forma.

 _Ella le parecía conocida._

—Pero al menos deberías de poner buena cara y dar una buena primera impresión.

—¡Tsk, keh!

Y al acercarse, Inuyasha pudo reconocerla.

 _Ella era-..._

—Oh, pero ustedes son un par de lentos. —Sango se cruzó de brazos indignada mientras los dos hombres se acercaban, el albino claramente ceñudo pero tenso, y el azabache sonriente y tranquilo.

—¡Buenas tardes! ¿Señorita-...?

—Kagome. Higurashi Kagome.

 _«Esellaesellaesella»_ , fue lo primero que la cabeza de Inuyasha gestó mientras la chica era cordialmente saludada por su amigo el moreno, ignorándolo.

¿Tal vez era un buen momento para dar la media vuelta y escapar?

—Mucho gusto, señorita Kagome. Yo soy Miroku, el novio de su adorable amiga Sango. —Entonces el rostro adusto de la azabache cambió por una expresión amable (a diferencia del de Sango, que se tornó aburrido) y le sonrió.

—¡Así que tú eres el novio de Sango! ¡Oh, ella siempre me habla mucho de ti, pero no había tenido el gusto de conocerte! Ella dice que siempre tiene demasiado trabajo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¿Y no es eso verdad? —El rostro de Sango miraba a Miroku enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, sí que lo tengo. —Kagome le sonrió amable mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente como forma de saludo.

—¡Tsk, keh! Nunca te he visto trabajar, Miroku. —Fue el turno del otro hombre que se presentaba a la reunión de hablar.

—Inuyasha, no me ayudes. —Añadió Miroku con advertencia nerviosa en su voz. En ese momento, la sonrisa de Kagome se borró, girándose hacia chico albino a unos metros de ella, tenso, poniéndose rígida también.

Era guapísimo de cerca, pero el ceño fruncido le quitaba atractivo (y sus acciones abusivas hacia ella, también). Definitivamente, al verlo tan de cerca, era claro que era un chico de una buena posición económica y que urgía actividades más importantes que su estancia en el parque.

El tipo de sangre y el ceño fruncido, seguían jugando en su contra.

Entonces todos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Entonces tú eres Inuyasha Ueda? —Ella preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a él en cortos y contundentes pasos que intimidaron al chico albino con esos preciosos ojos dorados.

Tenía que estar concentrada.

—S-sí. —Fue la corta respuesta de él, luego de un incontable tiempo.

—¿Naciste el 25 de Agosto de 1988? —Ella no le dio tiempo de sopesar cualquier golpe y en automático dio un paso más. Estaba tan cerca.

—Sí.

—¿Y esta es tu firma? —Y diciendo esto con la voz en un tono muy alarmante, alzó el papel entre los dedos de una de sus manos, revelando por fin el contenido y el más grande temor de Inuyasha.

No le dio tiempo de escudriñarlo a detalle, pero pegó especial atención en el garabato que ella demandaba y entonces respondió.

—Sí.

Para recibir un puño que se estrelló en su cara.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **PS.** ¡Mi primer capítulo y ya llevo más de 1,700 palabras! Bueno, luego de que Jaz propuso el reto, tuve que tomarlo xD y aquí estoy :3 Me recordó mucho a cierta película del 2008, _"The accidental husband"_ , que me gusta mucho, así que bueno xD aquí estamos :3 Jaz no puso límite de palabras, pero será un minific, algunos 5 capítulos, seis a lo más. Trataré de que esto no quede flojo ni que suene a que la gente aquí se enamora a primera vista y todo eso xD

Ya tengo más o menos planeados el resto de los capítulos (o al menos lo que quiero que suceda en el fic, ya solo quedará el orden de los factores y como todo se va resolviendo o enredando). No, la historia no es super compleja :3 la idea es más bien sencilla, aunque aun queda por ver qué le tocará hacer a Kagome para resolver su problema xD

No me maten, no me linchen y no me odien por que me tardé un mes y medio más de lo que el reto pedía TOT aquí estoy, decidida a saldar mi deuda TOT.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

 ** _Onmi._**


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

 _Cantidad de palabras: 2,515._

* * *

 **Accidentalmente enamorados**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 **II.**

* * *

—¡Ouch! ¡Sango, eso duele! —Kagome respigó entre sollozos mientras la castaña le veía con reprobación mientras terminaba de vendar la mano lastimada.

Habían tenido que resguardarse de los mirones del parque en la casa de Miroku, que estaba a cinco minutos de ahí en coche. Tras el pequeño incidente en el parque, en que la azabache había golpeado a su presunto marido, no sólo el llamado Inuyasha había resultado afectado, sino que Kagome también.

Sango continuó concentrada en vendar su mano, aprehensiva—. Cielos, Kagome-chan. ¿Es que no recuerdas que te enseñé la forma correcta de cerrar el puño para golpear? —Luego su mirada se tornó paciente mientras la observaba, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Kagome seguía demasiado alterada para responder a eso.

—¡Keh! ¡Con razón! ¡Golpea como una niñita! ¡Ouch! ¿Qué mierda te pasa Miroku? —Inuyasha, sentado a prudencial distancia de las féminas en el pequeño comedor, respingó de dolor mientras su amigo azabache le retiraba el trozo de bistec de la cara y le daba vuelta, para colocarlo de vuelta en su rostro.

—Si no dejas de moverte, te va a seguir doliendo —Reprendió aburrido él, antes de retirar suavemente el bistec de su cara y examinar a conciencia el golpe—. Pues pegará como una niñita, pero ese ojo amanecerá morado.

—Tsk. ¿Ahora que mierda voy a decir en el trabajo? ¿Que me peleé con un vago?

—Que te golpeó una chica.

—No, olvídalo. Me quedo con lo del vago. —Y se cruzó de brazos en medio de su indignación.

—¿Es que no soportas la humillación de que una chica haya logrado amoratarte el ojo? —Esta vez fue Kagome, a prudencial y segura distancia de ellos, quien tomó el valor de hablar, recibiendo las miradas de los dos hombres y de su amiga, que recién terminaba de vendar su mano.

—¡Nadie está hablando contigo, niña!

—¿Niña? ¿Pero es así como se supone que le hablas a _tu esposa_?

Y entonces el pequeño hogar se llenó de absoluto silencio.

—¿E-esposa? ¿Kagome-chan? ¿Qué significa esto? —La cara de Sango era todo un poema mientras tres pares de ojos la veían, exigiendo respuestas.

Inuyasha tragó duro al sentirse evidenciado, pero continuó fingiendo que él no sabía nada—. ¿Qu-...? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—¡Habló de la idiotez en la que me metiste, imbécil! —Y Kagome tomó uno de los cojines en las sillas del comedor y se lo lanzó, completamente indignada y ahora visiblemente enojada.

—¡Tsk, keh! ¡No sé de qué carajo me hablas!

—¡Kagome-chan! —Sango intervino al instante, tomando a su amiga por los hombros y zarandeándola suavemente, tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando—. Necesito que me aclares lo que está pasando, ahora mismo, sino quieres que llame a _ya-sabes-quién_ y esto se vuelva aún peor.

La amenaza era real. Kagome tembló ligeramente al pensar en la expectativa de que su amiga estuviera tan alterada con la noticia, ¿y cómo no? Ella misma tampoco se sentía del todo preparada para afrontar la realidad de estar casada con un hombre tan grosero y poco amable como ese que tenía a unos metros de ella.

Y ella que pensaba casarse por amor.

—Resulta que voy al registro civil para solicitar la licencia para que Houjo y yo podamos casarnos y me dicen que no puedo casarme porque estoy casada con este... ¡este cavernícola!

—¡Así que todo este tiempo te has fingido soltero cuando en realidad eres un hombre de familia! —Miroku habló, consternado ante el descubrimiento.

—¡Cierra la puta boca, Miroku! —Y se dirigió a Kagome, claramente nervioso al haber desvelado finalmente la situación—. ¡No sé de qué mierda estás hablando, niña!

—¡Un momento! ¿Te vas a casar con Houjo y yo no lo sabía? —Ahora fue el turno de Sango de interrumpir, visiblemente alterada por la información que estaba ingresando a su cabeza y que estaba tardando en ser procesada.

—¡Ese no es el punto, Sango! ¡El punto ahora es qu-...!

—¿Qué ese no es el punto? ¡No, escúchame bien, Kagome! —Y entonces la azabache miró a su amiga, que parecía incluso más furiosa que antes—. ¿Cómo es posible que yo, que soy tu mejor amiga, no sepa que vas a casarte? —Y la volvió a zarandear repentinamente, haciendo que Kagome finalmente entendiera el tono dolido en la voz de ella.

Se conocían de prácticamente toda la vida y aunque durante muchos años fue una amistad por correspondencia y a distancia, quedaba claro que no sólo eran amigas, también confidentes. Era obvio que se contaban todo a su manera, incluso las cosas más graves y vergonzosas que pudiera sucederle a cualquiera de las dos. Y ahora Sango se sentía traicionada por no haberle dicho de algo tan serio e importante como eso.

—Yo-... nadie lo sabe aún... Mamá tampoco lo sabe...

—¿Pero yo, Kagome? ¿Me dejaste fuera de esto a mí? ¿Qué soy tu mejor amiga?

—Yo-... no creí que...

—No, no creíste nada. —Sango la interrumpió, visiblemente alterada por la información recientemente absorbida—. Creo... que he sido una tonta por ayudarte con esto. Me voy.

Entonces Miroku, que la veía cada vez con más angustia, habló—. Sango-... —Intentando detenerla y llenarla de sensatez en ese momento en que tan vulnerable se encontraba.

—¿Hablamos más tarde, quieres? Ahora no puedo estar cerca de ninguno de ellos dos. —Miro ácidamente a Kagome e Inuyasha; ella acongojada y mirando el suelo; él cruzado de brazos y expresión desdeñosa. Luego tomó sus cosas y sin mediar más palabras, salió de la casa.

—Peeeeerfecto.

—Cierra la boca, Miroku.

—¡No! ¡Cierra la boca tú... tú... abusador! —Kagome intervino, completamente indignada y furiosa con todo lo que estaba pasando. Fue ese momento que Inuyasha le miró, con el gesto grave.

Muy diferente al rostro alegre y sonrojado que recordó haberle visto _aquella ocasión_. Y se preguntó cómo mierda se había convencido a sí mismo de meterse en eso, solo y sin respaldo, para tener que lidiar con una niña tan insoportable.

Ofendido por la acusación, escupió, ácidamente—. ¿Abusador? ¿Quién abusó de ti, huh?

—¡Está claro que tú, cuando de alguna forma que no recuerdo me envolviste y terminaste casándome contigo!

—¿Quién querría casarse con una niñata gritona y desagradable como tú? —Él no, desde luego. Y se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Pero por el momento, se iba a mover desde la confusión del momento.

—¡Pues para tu información, tengo un novio que me ama y quiere casarse conmig-...!

—A ver, a ver. Un momento. Señorita Kagome, ¿usted tiene el documento? —Kagome asintió lentamente—, ¿Puede permitírmelo un momento? —Y ella esculcó su bolsa hasta extraer un papel cuidadosamente doblado, tendiéndoselo luego de cruzar el comedor hasta el sofá donde se encontraba con Inuyasha.

Lo revisó con ojo clínico durante lo que parecieron los minutos más eternos de todos. Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaron miradas mientras el muchacho de cabellos negros revisaba en silencio el documento. Luego lo dejó sobre la mesita de la sala

—Sí, es auténtico. Inuyasha ¿Qué hiciste?

—¡Yo no hice nada! Ni siquiera la conozco. —Y se cruzó de brazos, taimado.

Entonces se giró a la azabache—. ¿Señorita?

—¡En mi vida lo había visto! —Ella se cruzó de brazos también, en una postura que le recordó tremendamente a Inuyasha. Pero al parecer ninguno de los dos lo había notado.

Suspiró.

—Escucha. En un mes me caso y necesito, necesito que esto quede resuelto antes de que mi prometido descubra que estoy casada. Aquí traigo... —Y entonces Kagome regresó a su bolsó y lo volvió a esculcar concienzudamente hasta encontrar un papel—,... los papeles que acreditan la separación voluntaria de una pareja (que en principio nunca fuimos), lo que nos da nuestra soltería de vuelta. Yo te dejo de molestar y sigo mi vida y tú-... tu puedes volver a lo que sea que hacías antes de todo esto.

—¿Dar lástima y vivir en un basurero?

—¡Miroku!

Para Inuyasha era claro que ahora la tenía a su merced. Con aquella ocasión hace tres años. Y ahora estaba más que convencido de que no la dejaría librarse tan fácil. Aún tenía mucho que pagar por lo de Kikyou.

—Ahora, ¿puedes, por favor, firmar los papeles del divorcio?

—Y una mierda. ¿Después de haberme golpeado? No, gracias.

—Inuyasha... —comenzó Miroku.

—Lo lamento. Realmente siento haberte golpeado. Realmente pensé que habías tratado de afectarme con toda esta situación, claramente me equivoqué. Ambos fuimos víctimas de un error y ahora podemos arreglarlo. —Kagome lucía cada vez más nerviosa mientras lo miraba, genuinamente arrepentida.

De forma que estuvo a punto de considerar ayudarle. Pero se cacheteó mentalmente y giró la cabeza.

—Y una mierda.

—¿Por favor?

—No después del golpe.

—Oh, ¿así que ahora tendré qué rogarte? —Puso las manos en jarras, completamente indignada.

—¡Puede que si lo haces con muchas ganas, acepte firmar esos putos papeles!

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien! —Y sin decir más, Kagome contuvo un sollozo en sus ojos anegados en lágrimas de rabia, tomó sus cosas y se acercó a la puerta de la casa, saliendo de un portazo.

—¡Tsk, keh!

—No tienes nada de tacto con las mujeres, como siempre, ¿no?

—Cállate. —Claramente Inuyasha no lucía paciente para un sermón.

—Es una chica guapa, joven, luce muy alegre y jovial. No se intimida con tu humor de perros. Es perfecta para ti. Encima es tu esposa (de una manera sorprendentemente extraña, pero lo es). ¡Y mira cómo la tratas!

—No estoy interesado.

—¿Aún con lo de Kikyou? —La ciega esperanza que brotó en los ojos de Inuyasha fue la respuesta muda a su pregunta.

—Ella... ella volverá.

Tomó un profundo respiro antes de rebatir—. No, no lo hará.

—No tengo por qué escucharte. ¡Kikyou regresará, yo lo sé! —Y diciendo esto, se levantó igualmente y salió el apartamento, completamente furioso e irritado.

Miroku se quedó, ceñudo sobre el sofá. Esto era toda una sorpresa, un incidente por demás curioso y peculiar. Particularmente extraño ya que ellos parecían no conocerse; no obstante quedaba claro que ahí, ciertamente, había existido un malentendido.

Pero entonces lo pensó a detalle. Sango se había visto visiblemente irritada al enterarse que su amiga de toda la vida estaba por casarse con su novio de toda la vida. ¿Por qué? Kagome parecía terriblemente afectada por la situación, pero no particularmente alarmada por el hecho de estar casada. E Inuyasha...

Entonces su rostro se curvó en una sonrisa. Tal vez él mismo podía aprovecharse de esa situación y ayudar a todos los involucrados en esa peculiar situación.

Así que tomó su teléfono y marcó el número que sabía de memoria, hasta que luego de incontables segundos en el tono, una voz cansada y fastidiada contestó el teléfono en gritos molestos que él escuchó pacientemente.

— _Escucha Miroku. No pienso hablar con ninguno de ese par de idiotas en este momento, no estoy de humor._ —Escuchó la voz fastidiada al otro lado de la línea.

—Se han ido, cariño, tranquila —Luchó por apaciguar la irritada voz de su novia al otro lado de la línea

— _¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ambos están siendo unos necios! No puedo con esto, simplemente no puedo. Inuyasha es un idiota. Desde que Kikyou lo dejó está insufrible. Y Kagome, ¡argh! Kagome es punto y aparte. No puedo creer que me haya mantenido al margen de esta situación. ¡Soy su amiga! ¡Por supuesto que la habría apoyado en todo! ¡Su novio no me agrada del todo, pero la habría apoyado!_

—Lo sé, cariño, y lo entiendo perfecto. Pero creo que tengo la solución perfecta para ayudar a esos dos.

— _¿Qué estás-...?_ —La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro al instante pareció confirmar que su novia estaba interesada en su idea.

—Mira, lo que haremos es lo siguiente...

* * *

Había sido el día más jodidamente fatal de su vida. No sólo habían hablado a sus espaldas en toda su puñetera jornada laboral sobre su ojo morado, sino que el sinfín de teorías creadas a raíz de él, lo irritaron a más no poder.

Estaba, sinceramente, muy cansado (por no decir, prácticamente muerto). Y aunque había tenido que quedarse tiempo extra para cubrir trabajo atrasado, ahora solo quería llegar a su departamento y dormir. Dormir todo el día y, de ser posible, todo lo que quedaba del mes.

Terminaba de subir las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso (el suyo, ya que el elevador se encontraba en reparación), cuando encontró en el pasillo, sentada en el suelo, contra la puerta de su hogar, a la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

 _«Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto»._

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —Fue su pregunta seca y molesta, mientras maniobraba con un par de carpetas en sus brazos y la chica se levantaba al instante del suelo, al detectarlo tan cerca de ella. Aparentemente, no muy mentalizada a encontrárselo, al menos no así (o tal vez no tan pronto).

Parecía agitada, y el color rojo de sus mejillas le pareció peculiar. De cualquier forma trató de ignorarla para seguir de vuelta al interior de mi casa.

—Vengo a disculparme.

—¿Por el ojo? ¿De nuevo? Ahórrate tus palabras, niña. He sido el hazmerreír de todo mundo por tu culpa. Vas a tener qué hacerlo un poco mejor que eso si quieres que lo olvide. —Explicó él mientras luchaba por hacer encajar la llave de su departamento con el picaporte, sin mucho éxito.

Estaba nervioso. Cayó en la cuenta de ello cuando se percató de que sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

—Por favor, firma los papeles. —Suplicó ella mientras se acercaba a él, provocando que se sintiera más nervioso con ella cerca.

Pero la llave embonó en el picaporte en ese momento.

—Y una mierda, niña. No estoy interesado.

—¿Prefieres vivir casado conmigo, que no me conoces, que no me soportas?

 _Touché._

—¿Sin pagar por lo que me hiciste?

—Fue sólo un golpe, Inuyasha! —Sin poder evitarlo, el aludido volvió a verla a los ojos, genuinamente sorprendido. Ella le devolvió la mirada con ahínco y desafío, insistente. Porque nadie nunca le llamaba por su nombre. Excepto familia, Sango, Miroku, y Kikyou.

El último nombre en su mente provocó que su estómago diera un vuelco.

Giró la llave en el picaporte y la empujó suavemente. Entonces ella colocó su mano sobre la suya y se sorprendió de lo cálida y suave que era. Volvió a mirarla, confundido.

 _Se supone que debería odiarla, no dejarse confundir por ella._

—No me iré hasta que firmes los papeles.

—¿Entonces supongo que esperas quedarte? Oh, espera. Se supone que eso es exactamente lo que deberías estar haciendo, ¿no? Después de todo, eres mi _esposa_. —A Kagome le molestó inmensamente la forma tan desagradable en que él había mencionaba la palabra.

Tragó saliva duro, pero no se dejó intimidar—. Si es necesario que llegue a eso, lo haré.

Entonces la sonrisa de Inuyasha se volvió socarrona y burlona, empujando finalmente la puerta de entrada al departamento y permitiéndole ingresar—. Pues adelante, sírvete. —Y la invitó a pasar.

Y mientras Kagome abría los ojos con sorpresa y asco al ingresar, la sonrisa de Inuyasha se ensanchó, triunfal.

—Espero que te guste el lugar, Ka-go-me.

Porque haría de su vida el mismo infierno.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **PS.** ¡Capítulo dos, servido y para llevar! No tengo muchos comentarios al respecto, sino que esto le va a costar a Inuyasha. Y a Kagome también xD afortunadamente ya hice cuentas. Serán capítulo largos, (espero xD), pero serán 8, a lo sumo. O sea, la idea es dejarlo en 8, si se pueden menos, serán menos x3

Y mi querida Jaz quería un minific ;A; le he fallado ;A; pero igual espero que le guste la idea mientras va leyendo X3! (L)

Sin muchos comentarios más por hacer, no me queda más que informar que pronto traeré el capítulo tres :D

Nos leemos pronto n.n

 ** _Onmi._**


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

 _Cantidad de palabras: 3,095._

* * *

 **Accidentalmente enamorados**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 **III.**

* * *

—¿Dónde has estado las últimas dos semanas? He llamado a tu casa y nadie puede darme razón de ti, y no contestas el teléfono. ¿Está todo bien? —Houjo se negaba a soltarla mientras se contentaba con tenerla en sus brazos, apenas unos instantes.

Ella se rió mientras hacía fuerza para soltarse y se alejó de él, mirándole.

—Estoy bien, es sólo que he tenido mucho trabajo y no he podido dedicar el tiempo necesario a los preparativos de la boda. —Mintió ella mientras revisaba su celular insistentemente.

Donde revisaba una serie de mensajes enviados desde el mismo remitente, el famoso y problemático Inuyasha Ueda, le explicaba amenazadoramente la clase de cosas que haría con esas pertenencias que con mucho esmero había logrado escabullir dentro del apartamento del muchacho.

Sintió que la sangre subía a su rostro, no precisamente por una buena razón. Entonces Houjo le habló y ella no pudo escucharlo.

 _Porque en realidad no quería escucharlo._

—Kagome, ¿me escuchas? —Entonces ella cayó en la cuenta de que él tenía rato hablando y ella simplemente lo había ignorado. Entonces lo miró, con una sonrisa tímida y culpable en los labios.

—Sí. ¿Decías?

—¿Tienes ya el vestido? —Insistió él.

—No. Quiero que Sango-chan y mamá me ayuden a elegirlo, ya te lo había dicho. —Explicó ella mientras tecleaba furiosa en el teléfono, tratando de obviar el resto de la conversación mientras se enfocaba en negociar términos de paz con el albino malhumorado.

—Por favor, te pedí que nadie se enterara. —Ella despegó el rostro del teléfono para mirarlo y se sorprendió a sí misma.

Indignada por la insistencia y su apelación a la privacidad (aquella para la que no sólo no tenía justificación, sino que exigía que ni su propia familia se enterara). ¿En qué momento la relación con Houjo se había vuelto tan incómoda? ¿Y por qué tenía la apremiante necesidad de estar en cualquier lugar, menos ahí, con él?

La pasaba bien con él, reían juntos. Pero...

—Yo... tengo que irme. Me temo que no podré acompañarte a almorzar.

—¡Pero...!

—Lo siento. —Acotó ella rápidamente mientras se inclinaba a darle un beso brevemente, siendo consciente por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba con él, de que sus besos no le hacían sentir como una adolescente nuevamente.

Luego miró de nuevo el teléfono y atendió una fotografía severamente amenazante, haciendo que ella se sintiera más irritada. Así que echó a correr del lugar donde pretendía almorzar con su prometido (considerando que se encontraba relativamente cerca del edificio al que pretendía ir), dejándolo con un montón de preguntas en la cabeza y mucha curiosidad.

Sólo en ese momento, Kagome fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando con ella, provocando que su estómago se revolviera mientras ella misma se cuestionaba si estaba realmente segura de lo que acababa de descubrir.

Del tedio que la abordaba cuando estaba cerca, de su repulsión a no estar cerca de él. A la poca necesidad de tener contacto físico, ya fueran besos, abrazos, o el simple roce de sus manos. Y la apatía por la boda que ahora tenía que resolver, antes de que Houjo lo notara.

Y entonces lo entendió.

 _Que ya no amaba a Houjo._

* * *

Estaba pensando seriamente cuál de todas las cosas entrarían perfecto en el inodoro sin tener una inundación masiva en el departamento.

Si bien, la azabache intrusa sólo había logrado colar una maleta y una bolsa con artículos varios (incluyendo frascos y potes que ya había vaciado y tirado exitosamente), aún le quedaba el resto del tiempo que le tomara a la niñata convencerlo de abrirle la puerta para detenerlo de destruir el resto de sus pertenencias.

Con eso pagaría su intrusión, su ojo morado, la humillación... y lo de Kikyou. Pero no sería suficiente.

Extrajo de la bolsa color rosado un muñeco de peluche deforme y viejo y lo lanzó al inodoro desde su lugar, tirado junto a la puerta, con la expresión más aburrida que podía tener.

Y ahora tenía hambre.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo con mis cosas? —Un grito lo sacó de su procrastinación mientras saltaba en su lugar al escuchar el llamado a sus espaldas. Cuando se volvió, miró a la azabache con las manos en jarra afuera del baño, mirándolo ceñuda e indignada.

Luego caminó hacia él y le arrebató la bolsa.

—¿Cómo mierda entraste a mi casa?

—El joven Miroku me dio una copia de la llave. ¿Y tú cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Sango me lo dio.

Kagome frunció el ceño. A simple vista parecía que el par estaba a favor de ella, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Primero le ayudan, pero luego la afectan. ¿A qué se supone que estaban jugando Sango y Miroku? Tratando de espantar esos pensamientos de su cabeza para dedicarles atención en otro momento, husmeó en su bolsa, vacía de todos sus artículos de primera necesidad, ahora completamente indignada.

—¡Mis cosas! ¡Eres un cerdo! —Gritó ella mientras caminaba hacia el inodoro, encontrando el viejo peluche que Houjo le había regalado en su primera cita, ahogado en el agua—. Ugh. No me molesta perder eso. ¿Cómo puedes vivir en este chiquero?

—Yo puedo. La pregunta aquí es si tú podrás hacerlo. —Inuyasha se levantó del suelo y luego caminó pasando justo a su lado—. Como sea, iré a buscar algo de comid-... —Pero ella ya le había atrapado por la ropa y lo detuvo.

—Y comprarás los artículos que tiraste.

—Oh, no lo haré.

—Oh, lo harás. Si no quieres que al volver, tu computador _gamer_ esté destrozado en la entrada del edificio. —Inuyasha frunció el ceño, intimidado por la amenaza. ¿En qué momento había pasado por su habitación y visto su computador? Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula espinal.

—No te atreverías. —Tentó él.

—¿Quieres comprobar? —Ella sonrió de medio lado, en un gesto que a Inuyasha le pareció terriblemente fastidioso y nostálgico.

 _Le recordaba a Kikyou._

Sin decir más nada y con el aire contenido en su pecho, Inuyasha la ignoró mientras caminaba hasta la salida del departamento y se marchaba, dejando a Kagome finalmente sola.

Y entonces ella respiró, con las manos de vuelta sobre sus caderas, mirando el lugar asqueroso y sucio, como si no lo hubieran limpiado durante años. En su cabeza se repitió la pregunta _¿Cómo podía vivir en un lugar así?_ Caminó hasta la cocina y el cuarto de lavado, y husmeó en los estantes vacíos (o con comida echada a perder) hasta que encontró las botellas con productos para limpieza, sonriendo de medio lado nuevamente.

Si pensaba vivir en ese lugar, al menos tendría que hacerlo de forma que el chico de cabellos plateados sufriera (o en el mejor de los casos, accediera a darle el divorcio).

Y mientras se colocaba los guantes y se arremangaba, Kagome puso manos a la obra.

* * *

Inuyasha se odiaba por ser tan débil.

Caminó con la bolsa llena de bollos rellenos de carne en una mano y con la otra la bolsa con el encargo de la muchachita. ¡Se suponía que debía ahuyentarla y hacerle la vida imposible, no más fácil! Pero el solo hecho de imaginar su computador (ese que con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio se había comprado) destrozado, prefería no tentar su suerte.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando finalmente tomó la decisión de regresar al edificio. Ya casi llegaba cuando vio cerca del cruce peatonal de la avenida a sus vecinos del piso de abajo cruzando con paso lento y dudoso.

—¡Abuelita! —Un pequeño niño de cabellos rojizos llamó a la aludida anciana, a la que se le acababa de caer su bastón. El pequeño de inmediato alzó el objeto para la mujer, pero para entonces, el claxon de los automóviles en la avenida exigían que apurara el paso para poder avanzar.

Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y corrió hasta ellos para ayudar a la vieja a andar.

—¡Es Inuyasha! —El pequeño gritó con emoción mientras el albino ayudaba a la anciana a avanzar con un poco más de rapidez hacia la acera, permitiendo que el tráfico avanzara.

—Nadie le explicó que no debe pasar el cruce cuando las luces parpadean, ¿huh? —Inuyasha trató de sonreír paciente mientras llegaban a la acera y soltaba finalmente a la mujer, ya entrada en años y un parche en el ojo.

—Muchas gracias, Inuyasha. Benditos los ojos que te miran. Hace tanto que no te veíamos. —La mujer miró con cariño al hombre, que regresó sobre sus pasos por sus cosas antes de volver al encuentro de la anciana y el niño. La anciana lo miró con ojo clínico y frunció el ceño—. ¿Otra vez peleándote con vagos en la calle, Inuyasha?

—¿Qué, esto? —Señaló su ojo morado—. Oh, no. Sólo tuve un desafortunado accidente.

—¿Una pelea con tu esposa? —Inuyasha palideció mientras prestaba atención a la anciana, y de inmediato enrojeció (no estaba muy seguro de si sentía vergüenza o enojo).

—¿De qué mierda hablas, vieja Kaede? —Aunque trataba de sonar inocente y despreocupado, había un timbre de alarma en la voz del chico de ojos dorados. Shippou saltó sobre él para que el albino lo alzara en brazos, cosa que Inuyasha hizo sin rechistar.

—Habla de la muchacha que conocimos esta tarde y que recogió toda tu correspondencia. Dijo que era tu esposa. —Inuyasha enarcó una ceja mientras miraba a la entrada del edificio, donde perfectamente podía ver a la aludida Kagome mirando en dirección a ellos, cargando enormes bolsas de basura entre sus manos.

¿Así que la desgraciada ya se había presentado como su esposa? ¿Y cuánto tiempo tenía observándolos desde su lugar? Al sentirse descubierta, la azabache dejó su carga de basura en el correspondiente lugar y huyó de vuelta al interior del edificio.

—Si bueno, tuve una pequeña pelea con ella. Eso es todo.

—¡Eres un cabeza hueca! —Le pegó Shippou en la cabeza, provocando que Inuyasha lo soltara finalmente—. ¿Cómo puedes pelear con una chica tan buena como esa?

—A veces los adultos tienen diferencias, enano.

—Oh, Inuyasha. —Kaede le miró, con el gesto más paciencia y dulce que una ancianita con tantos años de experiencia podía cargar—. No sabes la alegría que me da ver que finalmente has encontrado el amor y que has sentado cabeza. A este paso pensé que morirías solo y como un vago.

—Sí, bueno, resulta que te equivocaste. —Ahora se sentía desesperado y ansioso por volver a casa, antes de que la niñata cometiera algún arrebato en contra de sus pertenecías (también muy incómodo por la suerte de sermón e Kaede)—. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo irme. Mi-... —le costaba incluso pronunciar la palabra—, _esposa_ me está esperando. —Y echó a correr en dirección al edificio.

—¡Trátala bien! —Alcanzó a escuchar que le llamaban. Pero ya estaba muy lejos para alcanzar a despedirse de ellos.

Subió los siete pisos con toda la rapidez de la que fue acopio (aunque por alguna extraña razón, las escaleras le parecían más eternas que nunca) y al llegar a la casa, notó que la puerta no tenía seguro, así que entró.

Para encontrar su pequeño departamento bien iluminado y limpio. Limpio como no lo recordaba desde que se había quedado solo.

 _Desde antes de que Kikyou se marchara._

Luego vio a Kagome emerger del cuarto de lavado con una cesta de ropa limpia, con el cabello alzado en una coleta y un delantal. Exactamente igual que lo haría una mujer casada mientras atiende las labores en casa.

—¿Qué mierda hiciste? —Exigió saber él mientras la veía caminar hacia un cuarto (el suyo) y dejaba la cesta de ropa adentro.

—Limpiar, ¿que no es obvio? Este lugar se ve decente y habitable ahora que ya no parece una pocilga. —Dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, evitando a conciencia mirarlo a los ojos.

Porque lo había visto con los vecinos, aquellos con los que se había presentado formalmente como _su esposa_ , y lo había visto tener un gesto amable con ellos (cuando con ella se portaba como un desgraciado).

—Así que... ¿ _mi esposa_ se ha presentado con los vecinos? —Él dio vueltas por el pasillo, contemplando la posibilidad de entregarle a la muchacha las bolsas que llevaba en las manos.

Kagome respingó al sentirse evidenciada—. Creí que era lo más apropiado si es que voy a tener que vivir aquí. Si te molesta, me encargaré de presentarme con todos en el edificio si hace falta. —Pero para entonces él ya no estaba escuchándola. Estaba más ocupado pensando en si entrar a la cocina o no; decidiéndose al final para ir tras ella y extendiendo la bolsa con los enceres que había comprado para ella. Ofuscada, le miró—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Tu encargo. ¿O ya olvidaste la amenaza que me hiciste? ¿Pensaste que me arriesgaría? —Ella tomó la bolsa avergonzada y se sintió tonta, pero azorada de que a pesar de todo, él hubiera repuesto los artículos que desechó.

Con timidez tomó la bolsa en su mano, evitando a consciencia tocarlo—. Gracias.

—Ningunas gracias. Me debes dinero, niña. —Entonces se dio la media vuelta, listo para salir de la cocina, cuando recordó algo—. Oh. Por cierto. Traje bollos rellenos de carne. Pensé que no habrías comido nada en toda la tarde... así que te traje algunos.

Ahora el apenado era él. ¿Desde cuándo era tan considerado con la gente? Rascándose la cabeza mientras ella tomaba la bolsa de papel en sus manos, volvió a agradecer tímidamente.

Él era amable. Y era bueno con las personas. ¿Por qué era tan antipático en ocasiones? ¿Y con ella?

—Eres amable. —Concluyó ella mientras veía las cosas en sus manos.

—Sí, bueno, no te acostumbres, mujer. No soy así siempre. —Y se enfurruñó mientras caminaba a su flamante y limpísima sala de estar, prendiendo el televisor.

—Tal vez... ya que he limpiado tu casa y no he destruido tu computador; además de haber sido tan amable conmigo... ¿Podemos hablar del tema de la firma del divorcio?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eso no es importante.

—¿Que no es importante? Inuyasha, me voy a casar en un mes y necesito ser soltera. ¡Podrías deshacerte de mí si tan solo-...! —Y entonces ella enmudeció mientras se acercaba al sofá donde él veía la tele, sólo para ser recibida por el silencio del televisor súbitamente apagado y él de pie, mirándola con ira contenida.

Del cielo al infierno, sin más que hablar.

—No voy a firmar ningún puto papel hasta que pagues, niñita estúpida. —Declaró él con la voz más ronca y grave de lo que pretendía, mientras apretaba los puños hasta que los nudillos blanquearon.

Kagome no recordaba haber visto a una persona tan molesta como él en ese momento.

—No entiendo. ¿De qué estás hablando? —Trató de alejarse de él, de huir de su ira, pero entonces él ya se le había acercado, confrontándola finalmente.

Ella era la culpable de todas sus desdichas, no debía olvidarlo. Ella no se saldría con la suya, debía pagar antes. Y entonces, mientras trataba de serenarse, estalló—. ¡Tú me arruinaste la vida, mujer idiota! ¡Y por eso yo arruinaré la tuya, ahora! ¡Si me hundo yo, te hundirás conmigo!

Kagome le miró de medio lado, bajando la mirada tratando de entender. Luego se encogió de hombros para sacarse de encima la extraña sensación que la sobrecogió. No funcionó. Luego recordó que ella no tendría por qué temerle, si ella no había hecho nada contra él, si apenas lo conocía—. No entiendo de qué hablas. ¿Que yo arruiné tu vida? ¡Si en mi vida te había-...!

Pero él no la dejó continuar, interrumpiéndole, iracundo—. ¡Por tu culpa Kikyou no quiso casarse conmigo, fue tu culpa que Kikyou me dejara!

¿Kikyou? Kagome parpadeó confundida mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, sintiéndose más confudida que antes. ¿Él se estaba refiriendo a la misma Kikyou que ella conocía?—. ¿Kikyou?

—¡Sí!

—¿Kikyou Oikawa?

—¡Sí!

—¡Kikyou-sempai! —Entonces ella le miró, tratando de entender.

Kikyou había sido su superior durante la universidad. Aunque ya no se veían muy frecuentemente, Kikyou y Kagome se habían tomado cierto aprecio, por lo que solían conversar mucho durante aquellos años. Ni qué decir del famoso parecido que guardaban.

Al final, Kagome siempre la apreció, y sabía que era recíproco.

—Tú fuiste quien le sugirió que no siguiera conmigo, ¿no es verdad? Kikyou me lo dijo. Y por eso, luego de que se fuera de la casa, te busqué. Y aprovechando que no eras consciente de lo que hacías, te convencí de firmar los papeles. ¡Y ahora estarás atado a mí hasta que hayas pagado! —Kagome tembló mientras lo veía acercarse, tratando de evocar si alguna vez lo había visto, pero no era capaz de recordarlo.

Pero ahora entendía las conversaciones de amor que tenía con Kikyou. Ahora entendía que todo se refería... a él. Y ahora sentía mucha pena. Porque ella no pensaba en hacerle daño, sólo quería que Kikyou fuera feliz—. ¿Así que eras tú? ¡Kikyou-sempai te apreciaba y quería, pero no te amaba! ¡Ella no era feliz contigo! ¿Pretendías que ella viviera atada a ti por siempre?

—¡Eres una mentirosa! ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¡Ella me amaba, me lo dijo! ¡Kikyou me lo dijo! —Él insistía, cada vez más alterado. Ella echó un paso hacia el frente, más valiente, confrontándolo.

—¡Y ella me dijo que era infeliz contigo! ¡Que le dolía imaginar que la chispa que había entre ustedes se hubiera terminado y que no podía seguir más! ¡Yo sólo le dije que siguiera su corazón y que si no se sentía feliz, era mejor irse!

—¡Y por eso no te voy a dar el puto divorcio! ¡Para que pagues lo que hiciste! ¡ _Arruinaste mi vida_! ¡Por tu culpa perdí a Kikyou y no voy a perdonártelo jamás!

—¡Pero eso no ha sido mi culpa! ¡Ella no era feliz! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¡Lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue dejarla ir!

—¡Ella volverá!

—¡Ella no va a volver! ¡Ella es feliz ahora!

—¡No lo es! ¡Ella volverá, yo lo sé! —Entonces él se alejó de ella, completamente frustrado y enojado, dando vueltas por la sala antes de huir de ella, en dirección a su habitación.

—¡Pues espero que se encuentre con tu bromita del matrimonio, para que se dé cuenta la clase de imbécil del que se ha librado!

—¡No firmaré ningún papel de mierda!

—¡Pues espero que te acostumbres a tenerme de parásito en tu casa, idiota! —Y entonces cerró la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo, justo un instante antes de que ella se quebrara en un silencioso y amargo llanto.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **PS.** No tengo comentarios para este fic, sólo les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leerme y espero traerles pronto el próximo capítulo.

Y antes de que se me olvide. No, este no va a ser un romance exprés en el que ya se vieron, viven juntos un día y ya se aman locamente, no :3 a este par le va a costar :3

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 ** _Onmi._**


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

 _Cantidad de palabras: 4,615._

* * *

 **Accidentalmente enamorados**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 **IV.**

* * *

Cuando salió de la habitación, ella aún estaba en la (ahora limpia) cocina, terminando de fregar en silencio algún plato. No habló, no la miró, se movió caminando a paso veloz hacia el baño (perfectamente limpio y desinfectado) y se quedó frente al lavabo, mirándose en el espejo a consciencia.

Se veía cansado. Las bolsas debajo de los ojos comenzaban a notarse y su tez no tenía muy buen color, a pesar de que siempre había sido muy sano. Tenía dos semanas durmiendo fatal y teniendo sueños terribles (unos donde él rechazaba a Kikyou para escaparse y vivir un idilio con la azabache intrusa de su casa) y estaba seguro de que eso comenzaba a pasarle factura.

Decidió no ducharse ese día. Apenas echó un poco de agua tibia en su cara para eliminar los rastros del sueño y lavarse los dientes, mientras sus pensamientos flotaban por el aire.

Ella no dejaba sus cosas a la vista de él. En realidad, ni siquiera en la habitación de la que se había adueñado mientras vivía parasitariamente en su casa era imposible encontrar algo de ella. Lo que le llamaba la atención a sobremanera. ¿Cómo una mujer podía ocultar sus cosas tan bien?

Cuando salió del baño, ella ya no estaba. Sólo una pequeña caja de almuerzo sobre la pulcra mesa, una que estaba destinada a su consumo.

Pero como todos los días desde el puñetero _incidente_ , ignoró el almuerzo luego de vestirse para el trabajo y salir de la casa sin parpadear ni una sola vez.

Esa mujer, Higurashi Kagome, ahora estaba convirtiéndose en un peculiar misterio para él. Después de que se encontraron oficialmente había transcurrido ya un mes, prácticamente el tiempo que ella tenía en su departamento parasitariamente.

No podía decir que parásito del todo, ya que tampoco podía negar que ella se encargaba meticulosamente de los quehaceres de la casa de una manera sigilosa, de manera que nunca podía atraparla haciendo las tareas del hogar. Y en las mañanas al cocinar, normalmente él dormía; y al despertar, era poco usual que ella estuviera; sólo quedaban los vestigios del olor del desayuno, que no olía nada mal (si estaba de su parte decirlo). Así que convenientemente le estaba quitando el problema del mantenimiento de su hogar, mientras él postergaba firmar un maldito papel y ella se rehusaba a soltarlo hasta que cediera.

Higurashi Kagome no se iba, pero no le hablaba. Y él no hacia el mayor esfuerzo en extraer conversación de ella. Aunque por muy poco. Quizás por aburrimiento, o quizá la costumbre de verla en casa tan seguido, que provocaba que en el fondo de su estómago naciera la apremiante necesidad de hablar con ella y tener al fin una conversación decente con alguien diferente a él mismo.

Aún podía recordar la primera vez que la vio, tres años atrás en el tiempo, en un club nocturno, celebrando la fiesta de alguna amiga que no era Sango (y lo sabía porque no vio a la castaña en toda la fiesta). Como al abordarla, ya pasada en copas, se sorprendió de lo increíblemente alegre y parlanchina que resultaba; le pareció tan simpática que por un momento se sintió como un cabrón por joderla de esa forma. Pero su sed de venganza pesaba más, y envolviéndola con palabras lindas, muchos abrazos y algunos besos atrevidos convenientemente cerca de los labios, había conseguido que Higurashi Kagome firmara los papeles sin prestar atención alguna.

Sonrió con malicia. A estas alturas seguramente ella ya había aplazado su boda lo suficiente como para que el novio comenzara a sospechar de los verdaderos motivos. Y cuando no hubiera más salida, él aparecería triunfalmente como el sujeto con quien ella se casó delante del prometido, y le arruinaría la vida. Y ella se arrepentiría de haber alejado a Kikyou de su lado.

* * *

Sango se negaba a hablar con ella de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Houjo. Eso la metía en un aprieto, pues su ahora prometido no cesaba de hacer preguntas y exigir respuestas. Respuestas que ella no podía darle. Y es que con toda la situación alrededor de su aparentemente legítimo matrimonio con un imbécil, la boda se había tenido que aplazar un par de meses más, había explicado ella. Porque aún no estaba lista, porque aún tenía demasiadas cosas que preparar.

 _Y porque era demasiado precipitado echarse un matrimonio encima cuando no podía con el de mentiras._

Desde luego, Sango no la apoyaba en eso. Por el contrario, se contentaba echando sal a la herida, declarándose abiertamente en contra de que Inuyasha le firmara los papeles del divorcio, si eso implicaba que iría a casarse con Houjo.

Suspiró, para inmediatamente llevarse las manos a las sienes y las frotó suavemente, estresada. Con tanto trabajo y tantas cosas en la cabeza, a Kagome apenas le quedaba tiempo para pensar en si quería seguir con esos peculiares planes de boda.

—Luces estresada. —Kagome levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amiga castaña por encima de su cubículo y sonrió de medio lado, amarga. ¡Claro que lucía estresada! Aún tenía un par de proyectos en los cuales trabajar y aunque uno de ellos ya había sido concluido, los reportes finales y su trabajo de campo para el segundo aún no estaban programados, siquiera.

—Bueno, gracias por recordármelo, Sango-chan. —Respondió ella mientras volvía a su computador, tecleando desesperada, organizando papeles, archivos y su desastrosa agenda.

Ese imbécil de Inuyasha le había destrozado la bendita organización y todo lo bueno y sano en ella, prácticamente.

Desde que le reclamó lo de Kikyou, Inuyasha se negaba a hablarle, a pesar de sus intentos. Le había ofrendado comida como muestra de paz y él incluso la rechazaba, como si al aceptarla estuviera dándole una respuesta afirmativa a la firma del divorcio. ¡Ella solo quería tener a alguien a quien hablarle en el día! Tanto silencio y tanta soledad en un departamento ajeno la iban a volver loca.

Ella solo quería ser amable con él.

Sango la miró, haciéndose lentamente un ovillo sobre su lugar mientras el estrés y la angustia comenzaba a agobiarla. Y se sintió terrible por eso. Kagome la estaba pasando difícil y luego de que le reclamó por estar ayudando a Inuyasha, daba la impresión de que estaban más bien peleadas. Nada más lejos de la verdad para ser honestas, pero Sango seguía un poco (o más bien bastante) afectada por no haber sido considerada por la azabache con algo tan importante como una boda y dolía. Porque ella no habría dudado ni un instante en hablar con Kagome y ser la primera en enterarse en caso de que fuera a casarse.

Y por eso habló a continuación—. Entonces lamento tener que decirte esto, pero Houjo está en recepción y pidió verte. —Añadió Sango mientras regresaba a su cubículo, justo para escuchar a tiempo como Kagome se removía en su lugar a paso presuroso, para salir a trompicones al pasillo y caminar hacia la recepción del edificio.

Kagome estaba echándose la soga al cuello con todo eso. Por no ser honesta con Houjo. Bueno, a decir verdad, toda la situación con Houjo estaba mal. Y Sango estaba convencida de que forzándola a convivir con otro tipo de hombre (no precisamente que Inuyasha fuera un excelente tipo de hombre, pero tenían a su favor ese matrimonio accidental, así que al menos que valiera de algo); algo bueno saldría de todo esto y algún día Kagome se lo agradeciera. Para que no cometiera el error de casarse con un hombre al que ella claramente ya no amaba.

Una llamada entró a su teléfono móvil, provocando que ella despegara su mente de los pensamientos que la embargaban y contestó

— _¡Mi preciosa y adorada Sango! ¿Cómo viste a la señorita Kagome el día de hoy?_

—¿Que cómo la veo? La veo terrible, Miroku. A estas alturas no me sorprendería que ella colapse y siga con sus planes hasta que Inuyasha acceda a firmar los papeles. Está fatal, necesito ayudarla. —Explicó Sango mientras la pena y la angustia se apoderaban de su rostro.

— _Bueno, definitivamente es evidente que la señorita Kagome necesita ayuda. Pero si lo haces ahora, les pondremos todo fácil. ¿Tú quieres que ella abra los ojos? Bueno, yo espero que Inuyasha supere a la señorita Kikyou y vuelva a ser él. Y si nos separamos en estos momentos, no van a tener la suficiente presión para que tengan que aprender a convivir entre ellos._ —Arguyó su novio al otro lado de la línea, provocando que su rostro se contorsionara con molestia.

—¡No puedes pedirme que no lo haga! Miroku, es mi mejor amiga...

— _Yo lo sé, cariño. Pero estoy seguro de que esta noche las cosas van a ponerse interesantes con esos dos._

—¿Qué quieres decir?

— _Esta noche tendremos una cena en casa de Inuyasha, querida. Los jefes me han transferido al departamento legal de la empresa y mi lugar quieren dárselo a Inuyasha. Claro que... lo consideraron luego de que llegara a sus oídos la noticia de que está casado._

—Realmente quieres meter a Inuyasha en aprietos, ¿no es verdad? ¿Realmente crees que Kagome quiera cooperar? Ya sabes que en vista de la horrible primera impresión entre esos dos, todo puede salir tremendamente bien o terriblemente mal. Al paso que van, es posible que Kagome decida jodérselo a Inuyasha por lo del incidente de hace dos semanas. ¡Inuyasha tiene algo raro en la cabeza! Mira que buscar vengarse de Kagome por algo que hizo Kikyou...

— _Ten un poco más de fe en ellos, Sango. Inuyasha tendrá que hacer las cosas bien si realmente quiere ese puesto. Y eso implica tener un trato civilizado con la señorita. Confía un poco más._

Sango suspiró, midiendo la información que acababa de recibir, antes de hablar despacio—. Kagome es muy buena, pero después de Inuyasha, no me sorprendería que ella rechazara ayudarle... bueno, esperaré a que ella me cuente algo (si es que lo hace, en vista de las cosas). Ahora tengo qué colgar, antes de que el jefe pregunte por mí.

— _Adelante, hablaremos más tarde. Ten un buen día, te amo._

Y luego otra vez volvió a sonreír, mientras un sonrojo adornaba despacio y dulce sus mejillas y luego se encogía como una flor—. Sí, sí. Yo también te amo. —Tembló Sango emocionada mientras colgaba el teléfono y se derretía en su silla.

* * *

El tic de su ojo derecho parecía que se quedaría instalado ahí para toda su putrefacta vida, esperando que el cuerpo se le pudriera hasta que las moscas y los gusanos se comieran lo que quedara de su cuerpo.

No había tenido más remedio que seguir con la charada, aceptar, sonreír como un imbécil que se doblega idiotamente ante sus jefes sin dar resistencia ni pelear por lo que era correcto y justo en su vida. Y entonces Totousai y Myoga, ambos como equipo en conjunto de la gerencia general de la empresa, se le presentaron, tan cómicos y bonachones como siempre, mientras él se esforzaba por echar a andar los procesos pertinentes para reprogramar el ensamblaje masivo en todas las plantas de producción tecnológica del país.

 _«Sabes que para nuestra empresa son muy importantes los valores fundamentales, especialmente la familia.»_

Él lo sabía y honestamente ya no le interesaba. Porque desde que Kikyou se había ido, Inuyasha no aspiraba más a una familia ni a una vida de ensueño de ese tipo. Por tal razón, el recordatorio se le antojó de terrible agüero, porque era una promesa de ascenso por una buena impresión.

Pero su cabeza estaba más ocupada programando la codificación que necesitaba, con una sonrisa boba y nada propia de él.

 _«Inuyasha, ¿por qué no nos habías dicho que estabas casado? Eso cambia muchas cosas. Y tus oportunidad incrementan.»_

Porque no quería que nadie, con una mierda, se enterara que estaba casado con una mujer odiosa a la que pretendía hacerle la vida imposible hasta que hubiese pagado con creces su tragedia.

 _«Y dado las circunstancias, espero que no tengas problemas en recibirnos junto al gerente de recursos humanos y a tu actual jefe directo esta noche para cenar y conocer a tu esposa. Tu carrera se verá increíblemente beneficiada por esto.»_

Y sólo pudo asentir y portarse medianamente amable con ese par de viejos rabo verde mientras ellos se marchaban alegando lo increíble y maravilloso que resultaba que hubiese sentado cabeza y se hundió miserable en su computador, mientras terminaba exitosamente la configuración del nuevo programa de ensamblaje masivo para la producción.

¿Qué mierda podía hacer sino? Su carrera en esa maldita empresa estaba en juego. Y aunque su actual puesto no era del todo mal y la paga era buena, nunca estaba de más un currículo más pesado. Y aunque amaba la programación, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que esa no era su pasión, por lo que la forma más rápida y efectiva de zafarse era ascendiendo.

—Así que... ¿los jefes se han enterado de que estás casado? —Inuyasha despegó la cabeza de su ordenador y miró letal a Miroku, que estaba justo en la entrada de la oficina, sonriendo socarrón.

—Eres un cabrón. ¡Fuiste tú! —Acusó Inuyasha mientras el azabache sonreía inocente y caminaba hasta su escritorio, sentándose justamente frente a él.

Miroku era el único en toda la empresa que lo conocía, por él había entrado a trabajar a ese lugar, era el único que prácticamente tenía amistad con él y que además sabía del pantagruélico accidente con Higurashi Kagome. Era obvio que había sido él quien había intervenido en ese perverso movimiento que a Inuyasha tenía, ciertamente, encrespado.

—No me malinterpretes, Inuyasha, no lo hice con dolo. Te haré un favor. Una vez gerente, podrás divorciarte y ellos no podrán revocarte. —Explicó Miroku mientras jugueteaba con un pequeño muñeco de bloques perfectamente armado que adornaba el escritorio de Inuyasha, casual y despreocupado.

—Y te voy a quitar tu puto trabajo, idiota. —Siseó el albino, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Oh, por eso no te preocupes, mi estimado amigo Inuyasha. Me cambio a la gerencia del departamento de legal, así que amigo, la vacante es toda tuya. —Añadió Miroku mientras volvía a dejar el muñequito desbaratado sobre la mesa y luego se levantaba, sonriendo.

—Vete al carajo.

—En efecto, me voy, pero no a donde tú me mandas. Porque son las 11 y tengo un compromiso personal que atender. Y tú también deberías. —Explicó cuidadosamente Miroku, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Y entonces sintió los intensos ojos dorados clavados con curiosidad en su espalda. Y sin que Inuyasha pudiera notarlo, Miroku sonrió triunfal.

—No sé de qué mierda hablas.

—Hablo de que hoy es viernes y la señorita Kagome y Sango trabajan en el mismo sitio. Su hora de salida los viernes es a medio día. —Explicó Miroku ante la cara de sorpresa de Inuyasha—. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Llevas un mes viviendo con tu esposa y no lo sabías? ¡Qué terrible!

Inuyasha quiso matarlo por eso. Pero se quedó callado esperando la advertencia del azabache.

—Así que, si quieres que la cena de esta noche salga bien, creo que vas a tener que apurar y tratar de convencer a la señorita Kagome de que coopere contigo. De lo contrario, alguien puede ver su carrera truncada de por vida. —Y mientras las palabras de Miroku iban saliendo de su boca, el rostro de Inuyasha comenzó a palidecer más y más, hasta parecer un fantasma.

Porque no se hablaba con Kagome desde hacía dos semanas y ahora veía terriblemente difícil, sino imposible, conseguir que ella quisiera ayudarle así nada más. Porque se había portado fatal desde entonces y ella parecía aguantar a marchas forzadas, solo por conseguir una maldita firma que finalmente los separara. A menos que...

Sin decir más nada y echando pestes, Inuyasha despegó el cuerpo del escritorio y se levantó, abandonando el PC. Y sin decir gran cosa, tomó sus pertenencias y alcanzó al azabache en la puerta, no sin antes mirarle mortífero.

—Que mi carrera en esta empresa esté en juego, no significa que no seas hombre muerto, cabrón. —Siseó Inuyasha antes de salir a paso presuroso de la oficina y dejando a Miroku sonriendo burlón, cual si hubiera hecho una travesura.

Y entonces extrajo de su bolsillo y marcó un teléfono—. ¡Mi preciosa y adorada Sango! ¿Cómo viste a la señorita Kagome el día de hoy?

* * *

Kagome se quería morir, literalmente.

Apenas era medio día, pero Kagome sabía que necesitaba unas vacaciones. Unas largas y bien merecidas vacaciones. Lejos del trabajo y de Houjo. Sobre todo de Houjo.

 _Y de Inuyasha._

El solo pensamiento le amargó la caminata de vuelta al departamento que no era suyo pero en el que vivía, esperaba ella, de forma temporal. Porque llevaban dos semanas sin hablarse y era terriblemente difícil para ella seguir de esa forma. Comenzaba a sentir que se estaba volviendo loca y en cualquier momento se rendiría.

No bastando con eso, la escenita que se montó Houjo en la recepción del edificio en que trabajaba, había provocado que Kagome deseara que la tierra de la tragara. Porque le había reclamado, porque la había visto.

Coincidir con otro hombre: Inuyasha.

Y entonces Kagome no supo dónde meterse y le inventó que era un compañero con el que trabajaba en un proyecto. Oh, y que además era gay. _¿Su cabello tan largo no era lo suficientemente elocuente?_ , disipó así la angustia de Houjo por haber pospuesto la boda, aduciendo a que tenía demasiado trabajo como para pensar en una boda o salir con otro hombre (no es como si realmente estuviera interesada en hacerlo).

De esa forma había conseguido tranquilizarlo, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Saludó cansinamente al sonriente Shippou que se agitó desde lejos para saludarla de la mano de su abuela, antes de internarse en el edificio con los pies llenos de plomo, convirtiendo la subida de escaleras en un terrible martirio.

Ahora que había llegado a este punto, Kagome se daba cuenta de que no estaba ni de cerca lista para casarse y formar una familia. Y ahora plenamente consciente de que quería a Houjo, pero era más bien una suerte de afecto fraternal, _porque no lo amaba_ ; la realidad apremiaba y exigía. Y ella se sentía fatal.

¿Sería que su falso matrimonio con Inuyasha la estaba salvando de cometer un error y una locura? Sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza mientras se hacía frente a la puerta del departamento del chico albino e insertó la llave en el picaporte para abrirla, descubriendo que ya estaba abierta.

Así que la abrió e ingresó en el departamento, recibiendo en respuesta un delicioso aroma que alborotó su apetito.

—¡Hey, Kagome! —Y entonces Kagome se asomó a la cocina y lo miró. Al chico de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados sofriendo vegetales en una sartén.

Para ese punto del tiempo en que llevaban viviendo _juntos_ (la sola idea le provocaba náuseas), él jamás había pisado la cocina, por lo que deducía que el sujeto apenas sabía hervir agua; y ahí estaba él, cual si fuera un cocinero profesional, salteando verduras y haciéndolas saltar sobre el sartén caliente cual si fuera la cosa más fácil del universo.

Porque ella nunca había conseguido hacerlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Ella ingresó a la cocina con tremenda sorpresa, estudiándolo con desconfianza, antes de que él se girara y sirviera las verduras y un platón y luego caminó hacia la mesa.

Que ya estaba servida con aún más platillos.

—Te esperaba. Como salías temprano hoy, pensé que sería una buena idea preparar el almuerzo y comer juntos. —Respondió él con total naturalidad, provocando que Kagome le mirara con sorpresa y el ceño fruncido.

Le sentaba bien el delantal atado perfectamente a su cintura, mientras servía la comida y se sentaba en un lado de la mesa. ¿Él realmente sabía que los viernes salía temprano del trabajo? ¿En qué momento se había enterado? Azorada por su peculiar comportamiento (y en vista de la tensión todavía esa mañana), caminó hasta el comedor y se sentó en la mesa, desconfiada.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes eso?

—Por favor, vives aquí desde hace un mes, es lógico que sepa eso. —Mintió él, mientras tomaba un plato con ramen y comenzaba a comer—. Deberías comer mientras está caliente. —Sugirió.

Kagome tomó los palillos y miró la comida, desconfiada. Un plato con ramen, un cuenco de arroz, otro con sopa miso, tres croquetas de carne y papa, y en el centro, las verduras salteadas y empanadillas. Tomó el primer plato y lo acercó a ella. Tenía un aspecto estupendo.

—No soy estúpida. Tú me quieres envenenar.

—¿Y desperdiciar comida? No soy tan imbécil como para hacer eso. —Siseó él, herido, mientras sorbía rápidamente el caldo de su ramen. Pero Kagome seguía mirándole ceñuda, convencida de que tan buen aspecto solo significaba que él pretendía envenenarla. Inuyasha pareció captarlo al vuelo y agregó—. Lo puedo probar para demostrarte que no tiene veneno.

Al escuchar las palabras heridas de Inuyasha, Kagome apuró con los palillos un pequeño bocado y masticó, despacio y cuidadosa. Luego su expresión facial cambió.

—¡Wow! ¡Esto está delicioso! —Reconoció Kagome mientras sonreía, provocando que el chico de ojos dorados sonriera con autosuficiencia—. ¿Qué le pusiste? ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas cocinado en todo este tiempo?

—¿Quizá no había encontrado la motivación suficiente para hacerlo? —Él apuró su cuenco con arroz y comenzó a devorarlo, siendo acompañado por la chica de cabellos azabaches que se sintió extraña por su declaración y luego comió de buena gana, halagando su comida, encantada.

—¿No eres cocinero? ¡Porque la comida es muy buena! —Reconoció Kagome mientras mordía una empanadilla, más animada. Tanto, que por un momento olvidó su miseria, el asunto con Houjo y la tensión con Inuyasha.

Por su parte, Inuyasha dejó de comer al escuchar la pregunta de Kagome y se quedó mirándola, comer de buena gana, pero con una forma muy femenina y discreta. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie salvo a Miroku, pero Inuyasha realmente amaba cocinar. Si había algo que le gustara más que la tecnología o sus videojuegos, era estar inmerso en la cocina y preparando un sinfín de platillos. A él lo llenaba aquello, lo hacía verdaderamente feliz.

Pero Kikyou siempre se había mostrado reacia a su comida, porque decía que era extraño que ella, siendo su novia, no fuera la que cocinara. Y así, lentamente Inuyasha abandonó sus deseos de seguir cocinando y se enfocó en un trabajo que si bien le gustaba, no lo llenaba por completo, solo para hacerla feliz.

—No, cocino por hobby. —Respondió en un murmullo más quedo de lo que pretendía.

—Pues eso es maravilloso, pero por el sabor de tus platillos, estoy segura de que tendrías éxito como chef en algún restaurant. —Añadió Kagome mientras engullía un pedazo de croqueta con mucho ánimo.

Inuyasha sintió que ese sueño, aletargado por su relación con Kikyou, comenzaba a alborotarse con las palabras de Kagome, llevándolo de inmediato al motivo por el cual se había esmerado en deslumbrarla con sus habilidades culinarias.

—Kagome.

—¿Sí? —Ella parecía demasiado inmersa en su comida para prestar suficiente atención a sus palabras.

—Quiero que hablemos del divorcio.

Y Kagome casi se atraganta con el pedazo de croqueta que masticaba despacio, obligándola a tomar un poco de sopa miso para aliviar la incomodidad. Un par de golpecitos en su pecho y ella sintió alivio, mirando a Inuyasha con inusitada sorpresa y una sonrisa emergiendo de su rostro.

—¿Vas a firmar los papeles?

¿Que si los iba a firmar? No, no quería; quería hacer de su vida un maldito infierno, así como el que había atravesado él. Pero entonces recordó que necesitaba de su ayuda, y mucha.

Pasaron unos minutos de mortuorio silencio, antes de que él hablara.

—Solo si respetas tres condiciones.

Y entonces Kagome le miró con atención, asintiendo lentamente; imaginando que él pediría cosas patéticas o estúpidas para humillarla, pero a estas alturas estaba desesperada.

—La primera es, tienes qué presentarme pruebas de que lo que dices sobre Kikyou es verdad.

—¡Pero-...! —Kagome se levantó de la mesa indignada, pero él pidió silencio y ella volvió a su lugar.

—La segunda es, tienes que hablar con tu novio, prometido, lo que sea. Y tienes qué explicarle lo que está pasando con nosotros.

—¡Eso es u-...! —Ella volvió a alzar la voz en vista de lo evidentemente imposible que resultaba eso (sobre todo después de hacerle creer a Houjo que Inuyasha era gay); mientras él repetía que guardara un poco de silencio y entonces ella se cruzaba de brazos con indignación—. ¿Y la tercera?

Y entonces la postura rígida y seria de Inuyasha se desmoronó y se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido. Y luego de pensárselo un rato, añadió, mosqueado—. Mis jefes se han enterado (gracias a Miroku) que estoy casado. Y están dispuestos a darme un ascenso.

—Eso no es de mi interés.

—Solo me darán el ascenso si te conocen.

Entonces Kagome le miró, cual si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—El lugar donde trabajo tiene valores familiares muy arraigados y están dispuestos a ascenderme si puedo demostrar que soy un hombre listo para formar una familia.

—¿Y esperas que yo la haga de esposa devota y abnegada?

—Bueno, sí.

—¡Ni de coña! —Se rehusó ella.

—Y si cumples con las tres condiciones, firmaré los malditos papeles y cada quien puede seguir con sus vidas. —Aclaró él, repitiendo las palabras que ella había recitado en otra ocasión.

—No tengo por qué seguir escuchándote. —Finalizó Kagome mientras se levantaba de la mesa, sintiendo nuevamente el peso de todas sus preocupaciones y luego moviéndose al pasillo, siendo seguida por Inuyasha.

—¡Mujer, sé razonable! Sólo será por una noche. Esta noche. Y después puedes volver a lo que sea que hagas cuando no tienes que verme a la cara. —Pidió Inuyasha mientras la alcanzaba. Kagome aún le daba la espalda, cuando se giró rápidamente hacia él, lista para encararlo y comenzar a pelear.

Pero en ese momento giró tan rápido que la fricción entre sus zapatillas de interior y el piso de madera pulido la hicieron perder el equilibrio y caer; siendo convenientemente atrapada por Inuyasha, que estaba muy cerca de ella.

Sostenida por la cintura, de manera delicada, Kagome sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro y su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza al tenerlo tan cerca. Su calor era tibio y agradable y el aroma masculino la mareó ligeramente, pero no era del todo desagradable.

Ahora que lo tenía cerca y se quedaba callado, Kagome tenía la certeza de que no lucía tan odioso y simplemente era muy, muy renegado para su gusto.

Él no la soltó, mirándola a consciencia. Porque ahora que estaba cerca de ella, se podía dar cuenta de que ella lucía más fuerte de lejos que de cerca, y ahora le parecía vulnerable.

 _¿Y qué mierda estaba pasando en su cabeza?_

—Suéltame. —Pidió ella en un hilillo pusilánime de voz. Y él ni corto ni perezoso obedeció, liberándola lo suficientemente rápido para que ella corriera a la habitación de la que se había adueñado y cerrara la puerta de un portazo.

Inuyasha observó la puerta, tratando de sacudirse el extraño hormigueo del cuerpo. Luego caminó hacia la puerta y tocó brevemente, desesperado por su respuesta—. ¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas o no? —Insistió.

Kagome estaba recargada contra la puerta en ese momento, hecha un ovillo y cubriendo su rostro, tratando de tranquilizar su corazón alterado por semejante acercamiento, por semejante amabilidad, atosigada por él. Y luego tembló mientras miraba hacia el horizonte de la propia habitación.

Y con una voz tan baja que Inuyasha casi no la escucha, contestó—. Está bien.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **PS.** ¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que ya no actualizaría? ¡Claro que lo haría! Aún no termino este fic :3 Digamos que es como mi regalito navideño InuKag para mis lectores :3 ¡Feliz Navidad anticipada! :D Que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad, que tengan mucho amor, mucha paz y alegría. Mis mejores deseos siempre para ustedes y sus seres queridos (L).

Este capítulo me costó un poco de trabajo, pero creo que lo he manejado bien xD ahora ya tenemos algo aquí interesante, que son las tres condiciones de Inuyasha para darle el divorcio a Kagome. El detalle es... ¿cómo irá a salir todo esto? Les recuerdo que el romance de este par se va a mover muy despacio, por lo que les pido paciencia, no pretendo hacer que se enamoren ya por este pequeño acercamiento que tuvieron :B pero bueno, el próximo capítulo será particularmente gratificante xD ya lo verán :3

Espero leerles muy, muy pronto :D! ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero 2017!

 _ **Onmi.**_


	5. V

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

 _Cantidad de palabras: 4,818._

* * *

 **Accidentalmente enamorados**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 **V.**

* * *

Las manos le temblaban mientras sostenía el bol con ensalada que serviría para la cena. Cinco de los seis hombres que se presentaban al departamento a cenar esa noche hablaban amenidades diversas, mientras ella trataba de fingir que estaba bien y tranquila. Tomó un respiro profundo y se repitió a sí misma que podía hacerlo. Sólo era una noche y luego todo volvería a la normalidad.

Pero el sexto invitado a la reunión no le había quitado la mirada de encima en todo el tiempo desde que llegó y ella no podía sacarse de encima esa nefasta sensación que abordaba su cuerpo.

—Kagome, ¿estás bien? —Kagome sintió la suave voz de una castaña que conocía perfectamente bien llamarle por la espalda y entonces Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Se giró ligeramente a ver a Sango, quien le miraba con algo de angustia al acercarse.

Su cara de pánico la delató—. ¿Por qué no me dijeron que _él_ venía? —Murmuró la azabache mientras le pasaba a la castaña la ensalada y ella tomaba el gran platón con el plato fuerte. Titubeó un momento y lo volvió a dejar; las manos no paraban de temblarle.

—Kagome, te juro que yo no lo sabía. De haberlo sabido, habría buscado la forma de que Miroku impidiera todo esto. De verdad, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. —Sango le puso la mano en el hombro en busca de proporcionarle apoyo moral y Kagome le sonrió de medio lado, reconociendo la verdad en los ojos chocolate.

Ya no había nada qué hacer al respecto, más que seguir con el acto y acabar con esto rápido. Kagome volvió a tomar un respiro y tomó de vuelta la bandeja con el plato fuerte, y trató de poner su mejor sonrisa, antes de volver hacia donde los invitados las esperaban y caminaba hacia la mesa.

—Espero que tengan hambre. —Sonrió ella mientras colocaba el monumental plato en el centro de la mesa y era apoyada por Sango, que ofrecía el cuenco con verduras muy cerca de él. Los hombres alabaron su candidez y ella prontamente se sentó junto a Inuyasha, que le miró con cierto desdén por el rabillo del ojo.

Trató de ignorarlo, pero entonces ya le había dado un golpe en la rodilla para pedirle mudamente que se comportaran.

El sexto invitado seguía mudo y silencioso, sentado junto a Sango y Miroku: ella claramente incómoda con esa compañía indeseada mientras miraba a su amiga contorsionarse en su silla, como si deseara huir en cualquier momento; él claramente ignorante de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Todo iba de maravilla. Después de su repentino ataque de timidez con Inuyasha, él había decidido que prepararía la cena mientras ella se preparaba para esa noche (y calmaba su desbocado corazón). Kagome aprovechó ese tiempo para encargarse vehemente de ordenar la ahora pulcra casa, asegurando que no hubiera ni una sola pelusa o suciedad que pudiese hacer quedar mal al tipo y luego se bañó cuidadosamente, con la mente puesta en las condiciones impuestas por él.

Evidencia de Kikyou. Decirle a Houjo. Fingir un feliz matrimonio.

Era fácil, ¿no? Tenía que ser fácil. Y mientras más tarde se hacía y ella acomodaba cuidadosamente sus zarcillos, esmerándose por lucir presentable pero siempre con esta impresión de _esposa devota y dedicada_ , Inuyasha asomó la cabeza en la habitación y ella le miró mientras buscaba cómo peinar su cabello.

—¿Kagome? —Él preguntó, de una forma más suave de la que Kagome le había escuchado nunca antes, mirándolo entrar a su habitación a través del espejo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Se concentró en acomodar su cabello en un rodete lentamente mientras él se acercaba hasta ella y le miraba como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Supongo que para parecer verdaderamente casados, debería darte un anillo? —Ella soltó su cabello mientras se le olvidaba respirar y se giró a mirarlo, como si tuviera monos en la cara. Claramente se veía incómodo y avergonzado con el tema, pero ella no lo rebatió.

Al no haber protesta de parte de ella, Inuyasha avanzó en la habitación hasta ella y aún con la duda en sus torpes movimientos, tomó su mano izquierda y colocó torpemente un anillo blanquecino de grabados delicados sobre su dedo anular (ese donde se supone que debía lucir orgullosa un anillo de compromiso que Houjo _no_ le había dado). Mientras sus manos se mantenían en contacto, Kagome se sintió tonta por el hormigueo que sentía, por el nerviosismo en el fondo de su estómago.

Tanto tiempo en compañía de ese idiota le estaba comenzando a afectar.

—Estos eran los anillos de boda de mis padres. ¿Supongo que puedes usarlo por hoy? —Explicó él mientras soltaba su mano cuidadosamente y ella se quedaba embotada mirando el objeto sobre su dedo, sorprendida y con la mente en blanco—. Hey, vuelve. Te necesito aquí, no pensando en tu novio o lo que sea que estés pensando.

—No me he ido. Y no estaba pensando nada. —Rebatió ella, con ese tono renuente de voz.

—Sí, bueno. La comida ya está lista. Asegúrate de estar lista antes de las 7:00.

—Y tú asegúrate de guardar tu humor de mierda y tratarme apropiadamente. —Atacó ella mientras lo veía fastidiarse al caminar hasta la puerta de su habitación.

—Y una mierda. —Respondió.

A la hora acordada, llegaron tres hombres. Dos de ellos ya entrados en edad que se presentaron apropiadamente ante ella como los jefes, dueños y socios de todo el lugar en que Inuyasha trabajaba; y un hombre alrededor de la edad de su _esposo_. El gerente de recursos humanos se llamaba Kouga y había sido invitado a la reunión por razones obvias. Además, parecía muy interesado en este repentino cambio de estatus del chico de cabellos plateados; y congenió con ella casi al instante.

—Pensé que no tenías cabeza para conseguirte una mujer tan encantadora, Cabeza de Perro. —Alabó mordaz el hombre de cabellos negros, peinados en una coleta alta.

Inuyasha al instante la tomó por la cintura y la acercó, como si estuviera delimitando territorio ante su compañero y ella se sintió como en medio de una guerra; más consciente que nunca del hormigueo que sentía al contacto con el chico.

Dedujo al instante que esos dos no se llevaban nada bien.

—Sí, bueno. Afortunadamente ya es casada y no puedes quitármela. —Y entonces ella sintió que enrojecía y se soltaba del agarre, empujando a Inuyasha con cierta vergüenza.

—¡No hagas esa clase de comentarios, Inuyasha! ¡Vas a incomodar a nuestros invitados! —Reprendió ella suavemente, y entonces los dos hombres mayores estallaron en risas, hablando del amor entre jóvenes, mientras Kouga soltaba un comentario alusivo a lo adorable que ella lucía portándose de esa forma.

Kagome se sonrojó, pero evitó hacer comentarios, o gritar o insultar a un Inuyasha que parecía más asqueado por defenderla que otra cosa y huyó directamente a la cocina, mientras escuchaba en el pasillo a Kouga decir _«es una pena que sea casada»_ , cuando más bien era una pena estar casada con ese cretino, pero lo mejor era respirar profundo y calmarse. Tenía que mantener la cabeza en frío.

¿Podía hacerlo? Claro que podía. Sólo sería unas cuantas horas y estaría un paso más cerca de su anhelada libertad... y de su boda con Houjo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sango y Miroku arribarían, siendo que Sango inmediatamente iría tras ella para burlarse de su desgracia mientras Inuyasha, en el área común, era blanco del acoso de Miroku y de Kouga. Y luego anunciaron que vendría alguien más: la competencia para el puesto que estaba por recibir Inuyasha y que era un hombre joven que estaba a punto de casarse, un muchacho tan prometedor como la estrella de la cena en esta ocasión.

Luego el timbre sonó y Kagome se dirigió a la puerta de la casa para abrir, asumiendo que se trataba del último invitado a la cena.

Y ante ella se presentó Houjo.

—¿Kagome?

—¡Hey! ¡Kasugano! ¡Creí que no vendrías! —Inuyasha se asomó mientras Kagome se quedaba petrificada ante el recibidor mientras el castaño retomaba la compostura muy apenas y se permitía ingresar al departamento, conversando con Inuyasha, pasando de largo a la azabache mientras Inuyasha la ignoraba y la dejaba ahí.

Y justo en ese momento, toda la angustia y las penas de Kagome, se asentaron en su cuerpo, juntas y por separado. Había pensado que podría hacerlo, pero ahora quería llorar.

No. No podía hacerlo.

Después de ese momento, ya no pudo estar en paz consigo misma. Porque ni siquiera llevaban tanto tiempo sentados en la mesa, mientras ella (con ayuda de Sango), servía a los hombres en la mesa, Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla, pretendiendo perfecto ante sus invitados (y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Miroku de ponerlo en evidencia ante sus jefes) ser un esposo encantador y ella, aún a pesar del nudo en la garganta, conseguía responder con naturalidad.

Pero los ojos del castaño no la abandonaron en ningún momento y ella comenzaba a sentirse más incómoda que antes.

—Y cuéntenos, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan de casados? —Preguntó Kouga mientras probaba uno de los platillos y alababa las dotes culinarias de Kagome en ese momento. Inuyasha sintió un pinchazo en su ego, al reconocer que no podía aclarar que quien había cocinado era él.

—Tres años. —Declaró Inuyasha con orgullo mientras tomaba la mano de Kagome por encima de la mesa y la miraba con la intensidad con que se mira a la persona más querida y Kagome le devolvía la mirada completamente acongojada.

Porque tenía a su verdadero prometido con los ojos fijamente sobre ella y por el bien de su matrimonio con él, había decidido jugar a esto. Porque ella desconocía que Inuyasha y Houjo se conocieran, y ahora todo estaba terriblemente mal.

Y ahora comenzaba a sospechar que posiblemente ya no habría boda en lo absoluto. Al menos no si no conseguía hacer que Houjo le creyera después de semejante actuación.

—¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa! El Cabeza de Perro no lo había mencionado antes.

—Eso es porque Inuyasha y yo somos muy reservados con nuestra vida personal, Kouga-kun. —Acotó Kagome, tratando de soltarse de la mirada y el agarre de Inuyasha, torpe y abochornada, pero él volvía a buscar su contacto, poniendo su mejor cara sonriente de enamorado.

—Ahora no puedo evitar preguntarme a qué se deberá que no hayan tenido hijos aún. —Cuestionó Miroku con toda la intención de ponerlos en un predicamento, mientras Inuyasha miraba aún a Kagome y ella le devolvía la mirada sin relajarse ni por un instante.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso antes y acordamos que esperaríamos hasta q-... —Al ver el rostro desesperado y apagado de la azabache, Inuyasha relajó la emoción con que hablaba y la miró, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar tremendamente preocupado—. ¿Sucede algo malo?

Y entonces todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos.

¿Qué iba a decir? ¿ _«Mi prometido al que no quería decirle que estamos casado por tu puta culpa está en esta misma mesa viéndonos fingir ser un matrimonio feliz»_? Podía sentir la presión de todas las miradas encima suyo y de pronto sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco. Trató de enfocarse en la mirada dorada de su _esposo_ que claramente comenzaba a impacientarse mientras no soltaba su mano y entonces Kagome soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Estoy embarazada. —Musitó ella en un hilillo pusilánime de voz y entonces todos en la mesa guardaron silencio. El rostro de Sango se contorsionó en ira. Houjo abrió los ojos grandes mientras el resto de los hombres se mantenían en silencio. Inuyasha le miró con una mueca indescifrable en el rostro y la soltó, provocando que Kagome se levantara de la mesa y huyera, literalmente, hasta su propia habitación.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿En qué momento le había parecido una buena idea soltar un comentario tan estúpido como ese? Dio vueltas angustiada por toda la habitación mientras se mordía el dedo pulgar con angustia y entonces sintió que la puerta a sus espaldas se abría despacio. Desde luego que Kagome saltó ante la intromisión y se quedó congelada en su sitio, mirando a la persona que ingresaba.

Inuyasha entró en el más mortal de los silencios y una mirada un tanto extraña en los ojos. Ella no supo identificar la emoción que les estaba transmitiendo.

Luego le soltó—. ¡Qué mierda! ¿Cómo se te ocurre soltar algo como eso? —Inuyasha le reprendió en voz muy baja, mientras se escuchaba claramente la conversación de los comensales (Houjo se había mantenido en silencio en todo momento) hablando de la alegría que una noticia tan impactante como esa traería a sus vidas. Kagome le miró con cara de circunstancia, así que suspiró y añadió—: Venga. Te lo agradezco porque esto me va a sumar muchos puntos con mis jefes y será imposible que no me den el ascenso, ¿pero al menos tú novio ya sabe de esto?

—No estoy embarazada. —Respondió ella con una seriedad imperturbable que a él le sorprendió. Y entonces la mirada de él se tornó confusa.

—Entonces no entiendo una mierda.

—Houjo Kasugano es mi prometido. —Anunció ella en voz baja mientras se acercaba a Inuyasha y sus manos se entrelazaban a los brazos de él, que le miraba con cierta pena en la mirada.

La información entró al sistema de Inuyasha muy despacio. Mientras comenzaba a caer en la cuenta de lo que implicaba esa extraña tensión que ella parecía cargar desde que sus compañeros de trabajo comenzaron a llegar. Y ahora se sentía como si hubiera hecho algo terrible.

—Oh.

—¡Nada de _«Oh»_ , Inuyasha! ¡Esto es serio! ¿Cómo voy a explicarle lo que está pasando? —Kagome dio vuelta nuevamente en la habitación, las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas dejando gruesos surcos y comenzando a hiperventilar. Luego se llevó las manos a la cara, esforzándose por limpiar torpemente las lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir y comenzó a gimotear—. ¡No se supone que esto debería ser así! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

—Una cosa menos de la cual preocuparte, ¿no?

Ella no respondió, seguía gimoteando inconsolable.

—Mujer, escúchame. Podemos arreglar esto. Sólo-...

Ella volvió a gimotear, más fuerte que antes. E Inuyasha, que ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia, la tomó de los brazos y le quitó las manos de la cara, permitiéndose ver el rostro descompuesto de ella.

Se veía tan vulnerable que ahora se sentía mal. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser tan blando con las mujeres? Ella comenzó a hipar despacio mientras luchaba por controlarse y lo miró.

—Si él te ama, te creerá cuando le expliques, lo entenderá y todo estará bien. De eso se trata el amor, ¿no es así? —Él habló despacio y suave y ella le miró, con la cara mojada.

Mirándola de esa forma, no recordaba haber visto a Kikyou llorar alguna vez, por lo que esto era relativamente nuevo para él. Luego llevó una mano intrépida hasta el rostro de ella y limpió con su pulgar el surco que había dejado sus lágrimas, sin ser consciente del todo lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Por qué de pronto comenzaba a sentirse raro mientras la miraba? ¿Era por la sensibilidad femenina que ella poseía? Con Kikyou nunca había tenido que ser fuerte, Kikyou siempre había sido su propio pilar y eso era fantástico, porque él podía darse el lujo de ser quien él era sin tener que desgastarse con sus emociones de mujer.

Pero la vulnerabilidad de Kagome había activado ese instinto protector y receloso que siempre tuvo y que había quedado enterrado en él durante su relación con Kikyou. Y eso comenzaba a asustarlo. Porque esta mujer no era Kikyou, aunque se parecieran físicamente.

Y entonces no se dio cuenta de en qué momento se había acercado tanto a ella (ni en qué momento ella lo permitió), pero un segundo después sus ojos ya se habían cerrado y percibió intensamente el olor de su aroma.

Kagome olía a flores frescas.

Luego sus labios hicieron contacto.

No fue violento, ni pasional, ni siquiera estaba lleno de amor. Fue el simple roce de sus labios que se tocaron, en un intento por apaciguar la angustia de ella y menguar la confusión de él. Y apenas un instante después ella lo empujó lejos y él no se negó; ambos demasiado embotados en sus propias revelaciones, más ofuscados por lo que había pasado que por las preocupaciones que apremiaban en ese momento.

—Será mejor que salgas pronto. Te estaremos esperando. —La voz de él sonó más aguda y baja de lo que normalmente era, pero Kagome no le prestó atención.

Kagome no respondió y se limitó a asentir. Limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, sintiéndose la angustia difuminarse lentamente. Y cuando lo miró de nuevo junto a la puerta y le sonrió con confianza, Kagome sintió que algo en su corazón sentía más tranquilidad que antes.

Porque Inuyasha tenía razón, Houjo tendría que entenderlo, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Inuyasha abrió la puerta de la habitación y finalmente se presentó junto a los comensales, disculpándose por su repentina escapada de la velada. Se le oía la voz más alegre que antes, fingiéndose feliz porque _«sería padre»_ y entonces comenzó la ronda de felicitaciones.

Kagome se paró junto a la puerta y escuchó despacio, como los invitados continuaban comiendo en compañía de Inuyasha, pidiéndoles una disculpa a todos por el tiempo que se estaba tomando en volver.

Pero ahora temía volver y tener que mirar a la cara a su prometido.

Se quedó unos minutos ahí. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Inuyasha había salido de vuelta a atender a los visitantes; cuando pudo percibir claramente la voz de su verdadero prometido hablando, interrumpiendo la alegre comida, sentenciándola.

—Agradezco que me hayan invitado a esta cena, pero desafortunadamente tengo que marcharme en este momento. —El corazón de Kagome se precipitó por su garganta mientras escuchaba el sonido de los invitados moviéndose, quejándose por su decisión, pero respetándola de todas formas.

Y entonces supo que su miedo a salir estaba siendo totalmente irracional y se atrevió a dar la cara delante de todos los invitados. Así que abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió hacia el comedor, que conectaba con la salida, donde pudo ver que Inuyasha despedía a su prometido junto a la puerta; mientras el resto de las personas continuaban la comida como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

Kagome se sintió mareada y la angustia se precipitó por su estómago.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Inuyasha mientras volvía hacia el comedor, captando que ella estaba casi oculta a la vista de los visitantes. Ella asintió rápidamente y caminó hasta la mesa, sonriendo nerviosamente y dispensándose una y otra y otra vez.

No pudo estar tranquila el resto de la cena.

* * *

Inuyasha no la había molestado desde que todos los visitantes se habían marchado. Ni siquiera se molestó en pulular a su alrededor mientras ella fregaba los platos.

Ni siquiera la molestó cuando Sango, iracunda, se rehusó a marcharse junto a Miroku, exigiendo explicaciones acerca de su _embarazo_. Armando un alboroto por todo el departamento, dando vueltas, girando una y otra vez hacia Kagome, que exigía respuestas a la chica completamente ida. Luego volvía a su berrinche, mientras la azabache continuaba con otras actividades, ajena a su rabieta de niña pequeña.

La velada había sido todo un éxito. Todos los compañeros de trabajo de Inuyasha alabaron a su esposa constantes veces, felicitándolos una y otra vez por el futuro bebé. Sus jefes aseguraron que esto le concedería el ascenso sin dudarlo ni por un instante e Inuyasha no se cansó de agradecerlo; aunque Kagome nunca contestó nada, se mostró sonriente, amable y muy, muy paciente.

Pero estaba saliéndose de control e Inuyasha comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Sango arremetió nuevamente—. ¡Kagome, por favor contéstame! ¿Es verdad que estás embarazada?

Pero ella estaba tan concentrada en lo que había pasado con Houjo y los platos, que no la escuchó.

—¡Kagome!

—Sango, ya te dijo que está embarazada. ¿No quedó claro que voy _a ser padre_? —Inuyasha le miró con seriedad en el rostro, aunque algo había en su voz que sonaba a burla por su credulidad. Mientras lentamente iba empujando a Sango hacia la salida. Mientras Miroku le ayudaba a sacarla de ahí.

El rostro de Sango se descompuso mientras lo miraba con cierta molestia e incomodidad. Y luego razonó rápidamente. ¿Sería posible? ¿Kagome mintiendo sobre su mala relación con Inuyasha para acabar de esa forma? ¿De verdad su amiga llegaría tan lejos? Y no sólo eso, ¿verdaderamente el hombre en cuestión había decidido dejar de lado a Kikyou para fijarse en Kagome?

Sango sabía perfectamente las respuestas a esas preguntas.

—Estás mintiendo. —Aseguró Sango mientras luchaba contra la puerta que Inuyasha casi les cierra encima, mientras su novio se esforzaba por sacarla de ahí antes de que comenzara a pelear con él.

—Adiós Sango. —Fue lo último que escuchó mientras Inuyasha finalmente cerraba la puerta en sus narices y les daba finalmente un poco de privacidad.

Kagome secaba platos entonces.

Había sido un día largo. Muy largo en verdad. Demasiadas emociones para un día, para una velada que le garantizaba el éxito laboral; todo gracias a la mujer que ahora se encargaba de limpiar. Se dio una vuelta por la sala, sintiendo que estorbaba y decidió ir a ponerse algo más cómodo mientras Kagome continuaba ensimismada. Así que marchó a su cuarto en busca de algo que ponerse que estuviera limpio.

Recordó, al abrir uno de sus cajones, que ella no solo se hacía cargo de lavar toda la ropa, sino que incluso la había ordenado. Ahora comenzaba a pensar en el desastre en el que se convertiría una vez que le firmara los papeles del divorcio; lo cual, se temía, sería inconvenientemente pronto en vista de las circunstancias.

Ella ya había cumplido dos de las tres condiciones. Seguramente le quedaba poco tiempo lidiando con ella.

Cuando salió de la habitación, no había señales de Kagome. Rebuscó en la habitación que ella usaba y en el baño, pero parecía que se había evaporado como agua misma. Y ni siquiera se había percatado de escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la calle abriéndose; por lo que comenzó a dudar seriamente sobre el momento que ella había seleccionado para marcharse.

El único vestigio que encontró de Kagome en ese momento, fue el anillo que le había prestado esa tarde, sobre la mesa del comedor. Y no pudo explicarse la razón, pero al verlo ahí, su corazón se oprimió.

Porque cuando Kikyou se fue, le dejó el anillo de compromiso exactamente en esa misma mesa.

Tomó un profundo respiró y espero que la muchacha de cabellos negros no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

* * *

Corrió tan fuerte como sus pies se lo permitían. De Koizumi, donde se encontraba el departamento de Inuyasha, se hacían veinte minutos hasta Kashiwaza; donde se encontraba la casa de Houjo. Así que no tendría mucho que correr hasta que llegara a él, para explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

Pero sus pies parecían agotados y ella se sentía más agitada de lo normal, quizá por todas las emociones que la habían abordado en el transcurso del día. Quizá solo estaba muy alterada por los pensamientos que corrían a mil por hora en su cabeza.

Cada vez corría más despacio, y unos minutos después, comenzó a caminar. Olvidaba que ya no tenía la stamina para aguantar largos periodos de actividad física tan intensa. Unos instantes más tarde comenzaría a jadear.

Afortunadamente, pasó cerca de un parque y decidió que se sentaría un poco antes de remontar camino, cuando se sorprendió.

Houjo estaba sentado en uno de los columpios, mirando sus pies.

Un nudo se asentó en el estómago de Kagome, mientras lo veía. Se encogió de hombros antes de avanzar. Sus pies estaban pesados y de pronto le faltaba el aire.

Casi olvida la razón por la que estaba ahí.

—Houjo... —Comenzó ella mientras se acercaba, mirándole con miedo.

El castaño reaccionó al saberse llamado y le miró, sonriendo tristemente—. Ah, hola, Kagome.

—Houjo, yo-...

—Felicidades por lo de tu embarazo. Y lo de tu matrimonio. —Houjo no dijo nada entonces y Kagome se sintió morir. Deseaba que la tierra se partiera en dos y la tragara, que la hiciera tan chiquita que desapareciera. Entonces Houjo pareció abrir los ojos en medio de una revelación y sin mirarla ni una sola vez, continuó—. Supongo que eso explica por qué pospusiste la boda, ¿no? Un chico gay... cuando en realidad sólo estabas justificándote al salir con mi compañero de trabajo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?

—Houjo, las cosas no son así. —Comenzó a Kagome, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces cómo son?

—No estoy embarazada.

—¿Crees que eso cambia algo?

—Inuyasha y yo... estamos casados por error. —Comenzó a Kagome. Entonces Houjo le miró con sorpresa y aguardó la explicación.

Esa que comenzó Kagome con la fiesta de cumpleaños de una de sus amigas de secundaria, Yuka, en un club nocturno tres años atrás. Los recuerdos eran borrosos, pero de alguna forma, la habían llevado a terminar casada con Inuyasha Ueda, su compañero de trabajo.

Houjo abría los ojos con sorpresa ante lo inverosímil de la historia, pero aguardó. Porque veía la angustia creciendo en esos dulces ojos azules; lo que le hacía dudar sobre creerle o no.

Mientras Kagome continuaba, Houjo la interrumpió. Ella le miró a la expectativa, cuando ella ni siquiera compartía los detalles más importantes de la historia, cuando habló.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que esto es un malentendido? —Houjo parecía procesar la información de manera muy lenta, pero cada vez más lúcida y clara.

Kagome le miró, tratando de mantener la calma por la forma en que él estaba reaccionando a la reciente confesión—. Sí.

—¿Entonces por qué fingiste estar felizmente casada con él?

—¡Es lo que trato de explic-...! —Él no le permitió continuar, interrumpiéndole abruptamente.

—No, olvida que preguntara eso. Me queda claro ahora.

—¿De verdad?

—¡De verdad! —Sonrió él dulcemente mientras la estrechaba en brazos, aunque Kagome se sintió terriblemente rara mientras él lo hacía. Luego la soltó y miro el reloj analógico que descansaba en una estructura de metal similar a una farola, en el centro del parque—. No es muy tarde, tal vez aun haya tiempo. Vamos, Kagome. —Indicó él sin dar explicaciones, tomando su mano y jalándola con intenciones de llevarla lejos de ahí.

Kagome puso resistencia mientras él detenía el caminó y exigió, ciertamente confundida—. ¿Tarde para qué?

—¡Para alcanzar a mis jefes, por supuesto! —Aclaró Houjo, mientras sonreía—. ¡Cuando les expliques que el desgraciado de Inuyasha te obligó a hacer esto, reconsiderarán darle el trabajo y me ascenderán a mí! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Le quitarán el trabajo y me darán ese puesto por el que he trabajado durante años y-...!

Kagome hizo fuerza para soltarse de su agarre y le miró, consternada.

—Ellos quieren ver un hombre de familia en ese puesto.

—¿Y no lo seré yo en un mes?

Y entonces para Kagome fue perfectamente claro lo que estaba sucediendo. Las excusas baratas para explicar por qué no deseaba que nadie se enterara, la manera tan discreta que tenía de manejarlo todo. Para usarla. A ella, su novia de toda la vida. Por un trabajo. Retrocedió un paso lejos de él y sintió que el pesar comenzaba a llenar sus pies de plomo.

Tantos años juntos. Tantas memorias, tantos recuerdos. Ella podía reconocer que el amor por él abandonaba su cuerpo desde hacía tiempo, ¡pero él no tenía por qué usarla de esa forma! Ella de verdad pensaba que el cariño que se había forjado con el paso de los años era auténtico. Pero esto-...

—¿Kagome?

Esto era demasiado.

—No.

—¿Perdón?

—No voy a casarme contigo, Houjo. —Anunció Kagome mientras se ponía blanca como el papel. Igual que el castaño que ahora le veía con terror en los ojos.

—¿Qué? —Él tembló, pero no hizo ademán de acercarse a ella. Kagome pudo ver perfectamente como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras los labios trémulos se esforzaban por articular—. ¿P-por qué?

 _«Porque me estás obligando a ir contra todos los que me aman, porque me estás orillando a mentirte, porque me estás usando para tus propósitos egoístas. Porque me estás presionando para tener un matrimonio más falso que el que ya tengo ahora»_. Kagome pensó en todos los motivos por los cuáles ella podía negarse, y sin embargo,

—Porque yo no te amo.

Le dio el único motivo que nacía de su corazón.

Y mientras Kagome sentía que su corazón se desmoronaba como una figura de arena y sal, pudo notar claramente que los ojos de Houjo ya derramaban lágrimas desconsoladas; mismas que no se quedó mucho tiempo a observar, cuando ya se había echado a correr lejos del parque y sobre todo, lejos de él.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **PS.** Me tardé muchísimo en actualizar, pero en mi defensa debo de confesar que este capítulo me costó horrores x.x siendo que hice cambios de último momento en la línea que seguiría el fic y que haría las cosas más interesantes, me llevó por el callejón de la amargura durante meses. MESES, les digo. Pero aquí está el resultado.

Bueno, al fin se ha revelado por qué Houjo se tenía tanto misterio con la boda. Aunque bueno, ciertamente sólo fue la gotita para que el vaso de Kagome se derramara. Aun quedan algunas revelaciones por hacer, así que no se despeguen de sus asientos X3 creo que con este capítulo finalmente podré retornar a las actualizaciones más frecuentes, dudo que haya muchas complicaciones de aquí en más :3

BTW, acabo de notar que cada capítulo es más largo que el anterior xD es una buena señal, ¿supongo?

Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia en dejarme un review. En estos momentos tengo un poco de prisa, pero me comprometo a reconocerles y responderles en forma en el próximo capítulo :D y si tienen teorías o dudas, o simplemente comentar qué les parece el fic, estoy a un review de distancia :D

Nos leemos pronto :D

 ** _Onmi._**


	6. VI

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

 _Cantidad de palabras: 5,278._

* * *

 **Accidentalmente enamorados**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 **VI.**

* * *

Cuando arribó al restaurante, Miroku ya estaba esperándola. Al verla llegar, él se levantó de inmediato para recibirla y luego se estrecharon en un abrazo cálido, antes de que él la invitara cariñosamente a tomar lugar junto con él en la mesa. Ella revisó brevemente el menú, antes de decidir que no tenía apetito.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Miroku mientras tomaba su mano por encima de la mesa al notar que ella parecía alterada y dispersa. Ella pareció esfumar algunas ideas de su cabeza, pero aún le sonreía tristemente.

—¿Qué has sabido de Inuyasha? —Preguntó ella sin rodeos. Miroku pareció comprenderlo y con paciencia, elaboró.

—Inuyasha es como una tumba imperturbable. No puedes imaginarlo, te lo aseguro. Hace su trabajo con la mejor cara que puede cuando claramente siempre está mosqueado. Ah, y cada vez que trato de hablar con él sobre la señorita Kagome, me ignora. Es incluso peor si intento provocarlo con ella. —Miroku sonaba claramente consternado—. Es como si de pronto fuera otra persona. Ese no ese no es mi amigo. Creo que después del ascenso, lo han reemplazado. —Unos segundos después disiparía esa sensación de su cabeza para dulcificar su mirada y ver a su novia—. Pero hablemos de otra cosa, ¿quieres? Todavía no me dices cómo estás, querida. ¿Estás bien?

—No, por supuesto que no estoy bien, Miroku. —El mesero llegó a interrumpirlos brevemente para tomar su orden, ambos pidiendo una limonada y pasando de momento de pedir alimentos. Luego ella se volvió a su pareja—. Después de la reunión en casa del idiota de Inuyasha, Kagome no se ha presentado a trabajar. Pidió expensas, diciendo que trabajaría en un proyecto que podría traerle mucho éxito a la agencia.

—¿Ella te lo dijo?

—¡No, Miroku! ¡Me enteré por nuestro jefe, cuando pregunté si conocía motivos por la larga ausencia de Kagome en la agencia!

—Eso es terrible.

—¿Y sabes qué es aún peor? Que Kagome no me contesta el teléfono.

—Debes de tranquilizarte, cariño. Seguramente hay algún motivo muy fuerte por el cual ella no te conteste las llamadas.

—O tal vez la secuestraron. O quizá Inuyasha la está sodomizando en su departamento y yo no lo sé. Por lo cual, en todo caso, iré a verificar directo a su-...

—Perderás tu tiempo, querida. —Miroku le miró, con algo de resignación en la voz al ver que su novia comenzaba a levantarse para salir a la caza de su amigo de ojos dorados. Sango le miró como si tuviera monos en la cara y añadió—. Inuyasha pidió vacaciones esta mañana, ni siquiera se presentó a la oficina. Es poco probable que lo encuentres.

—¿Y qué hay de Kagome?

—¿No tomó licencia para ausentarse del trabajo por un proyecto de campo?

 _Touché_.

Resignada, Sango se volvió a sentar, pero la angustia no abandonó sus ojos. Miroku se acercó rápidamente a ella, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, queriendo apaciguar esa angustia que sentía por su amiga.

—Miroku, claro que me va a preocupar. Kagome es tan torpe. También muy inocente. ¿Y si la lastiman? ¿Y si algo le está pasando y yo no sé para poder ayudarla? ¿Qué pasará si realmente está embarazada? Sé que no es de Inuyasha, puede verse el disgusto en sus caras cuando se ven, pero no puedo imaginar a Kagome atando su vida a Houjo. Simplemente no puedo.

—Cariño... durante años no pudiste estar ahí para cuidarla cuando eran pequeñas; la señorita Kagome estará bien. Y ahora que lo mencionas-... ocurrió algo muy peculiar en el trabajo respecto a Houjo Kasugano. —Miroku le interrumpió un instante, pensativo. Sango le miró con la curiosidad burbujeando bajo su piel.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?

—Bueno, el renunció dos días después de la cena en casa de Inuyasha.

El rostro de la castaña fue todo un poema mientras procesaba las palabras que su novio había dicho. Ahora todo hacía menos sentido que antes y ellos parecían estar en medio de todo, pero no entender nada—. No sé qué es lo que está pasando, no he hablado con ella desde la cena en casa de Inuyasha. Es mi mejor amiga, ¡me preocupo por ella! —Ella apretó las manos de él fuerte, sobre la mesa. Él sonrió enternecido y le devolvió el gesto.

—Pero también estoy seguro de que ella la pasaría mal de saber cómo te sientes tú. —Sango bajó la mirada avergonzada por su propio comportamiento—. Además, la señorita Kagome e Inuyasha ya son adultos. Y claro, acepté ayudarte para impedir esa boda; y tú aceptaste a ayudarme a que Inuyasha olvidara a Kikyou; pero al final, las decisiones las van a tomar ellos, no nosotros. Y no importa lo que hagamos, no podemos cambiar eso.

Sango era consciente de que Miroku tenía razón; pero al final eso dolía mucho. Porque lo único que deseaba era que su amiga fuera plena y feliz.

Miroku respiró profundo.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor? —Le sonrió con paciencia y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. A pesar de todos los problemas que habían afrontado, malas mañas y cosas terribles vividas, Sango no podía imaginarse mejor compañero que ese hombre para su vida. Se sonrojó.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando el teléfono móvil de Sango sonó. Ambos intercambiaron miradas incómodas por la interrupción, antes de que la mujer extrajera el objeto de su bolso y mirara en la pantalla—. Es Kagome. —Y se apuró a contestar—. ¡Kagome!

Una voz al otro lado de la línea intentó tranquilizarla, provocando el efecto opuesto en Sango.

—¡No me pidas que me calme! ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me has preocupado todo este tiempo? ¿Dónde estás? —Sango apretó la mano en un puño y golpeó suavemente la mesa—. ¿Qué? ¡No, esper-...! ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! —Y entonces se quitó el teléfono del oído y lo dejó sobre la mesa, aún más consternada que antes—. ¡Me colgó!

—Querida, debes tener paciencia. Esto te ha probado que no importa qué suceda, la señorita Kagome siempre va a volver a ti. Porque eres su amiga.

—Igual que Inuyasha contigo.

—Sí, pero él está de vacaciones desde hoy. Y definitivamente no quiero que me llame en estos momentos. —Aclaró mientras le sonreía. Su novia se veía abatida, pero soltó una risilla divertida—. Ahora, por favor, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Esta ocasión, enternecida por la inmensa paciencia de su novio, Sango asintió.

* * *

—Esto es una terrible idea.

Inuyasha normalmente tenía malas ideas. Las tuvo cuando a los siete años pensó que era una genial idea trepar el árbol más alto de la escuela primaria, lo que desembocó en una caída muy larga, un brazo y una pierna fracturados. O a los 15, cuando se metió con una pandilla de yakuzas que le dieron un buen escarmiento. O hace tres años, cuando pensó que era una fantástica idea arruinarle la vida a una chica inocente.

—Por favor, saldrá bien. —Repitió su acompañante, divertida—. Confía un poco más en mí.

—Confié en ti y terminé en esto.

—Deberías creer un poco más en tus habilidades.

—¡Vete al carajo, mujer del demonio! Confío en mis habilidades a la perfección. Es sólo que nunca he tomado misiones arriba de 11 estrellas. —Aunque aquello lo dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

—Han sido suficientes primeras veces contigo.

—¿No se supone que una pareja siempre busca hacer cosas nuevas?

—Tú y yo no somos pareja. —Escupió él, mirándola suciamente por el rabillo del ojo.

—Legalmente estamos casados. Por tu culpa, basta decir.

—Cállate, mujer necia.

Kagome no le prestó mucha atención, concentrándose en la misión que llevaban a cabo delante de la consola de videojuegos. Él, por su parte, lucía más bien cual si fuera un niño pequeño en una dulcería, disfrutando de la adrenalina de monstruos gigantescos, treinta veces más grandes que su propio personaje en el juego, atacándolos.

Por alguna razón, el día de la cena con sus jefes, aguardó con algún juego en su computador a que ella regresara. Tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre su salida (el corazón aún se le oprimía mientras pensaba en el anillo que ella había dejado en la mesa); y Kagome no regresó hasta muy entrada la noche.

Inmediatamente salió de su habitación para verla (quizá preguntarle cómo le fue), pero ella sólo pasó de largo y se encerró en su habitación. Por dos semanas.

Esa parecía ser la forma en que ella tenía para lidiar con algo que atormentaba su corazón, aparentemente. Y ahora parecía que sus interacciones se estaban limitando a eso. Se levantaba todas las mañanas a la expectativa de que ella estaría levantada, cocinando o haciendo algo para molestarlo; pero ella se mantuvo en su habitación sin hacer un solo ruido.

Se marchaba a trabajar, no sin antes dejar algo que ella pudiera comer, preguntándose cómo mierda tenía tantas libertades para faltar al trabajo. Quizá sería algo que nunca podría explicarse. Pero al volver, la comida estaba intocable y Kagome no daba muestras de salir pronto.

Hasta unos días atrás, que luego de días volviéndose loco en el silencio de su propia casa, Kagome apareció rígida y de pie ante el umbral de la entrada de la cocina mientras él salteaba pollo y habló, sin esperar que él la detectara o anticipara lo que diría.

—Necesito irme. —Inuyasha saltó mientras era pescado infraganti y la miraba, tratando de entender a qué venía su pregunta cuando había pasado tanto tiempo encerrada en su cuarto.

¿Houjo Kasugano acaso había terminado con ella? ¿Le había reclamado? ¿Habían peleado? Ella parecía agotada y apagada, como si su luz propia se hubiese extinto para siempre. Quiso preguntar, pero se abstuvo mientras su mente se revolucionaba pensando en algo más que decir.

—¿Tú sola? ¿En ese estado? ¿Te piensas suicidar?

—Quiero volver a casa.

Inuyasha apagó la estufa mientras sacaba el pollo del sartén y luego limpiaba sus manos en el delantal. Desde que se instaló parasitariamente en su casa, Inuyasha jamás había escuchado a Kagome hacer amago por volver a su hogar. Y ahora estaba ella aquí, como si quisiera que él dijera o hiciera algo al respecto, como si estuviera tratando de limpiar u olvidar algo de su cabeza. Y no supo por qué, pero le daba algo de preocupación dejarla salir en ese estado pseudo vegetativo que tenía.

—Entonces iré contigo.

Y ahí estaban ellos, luchando contra un monstruo colosal con torso de humano y grandes patas de araña mientras su personaje y el de ella se deslizaban por todo el campo buscando los ángulos más apropiados para combatir a su enemigo y derribarlo.

Se sorprendió de descubrir que ella era casi tan diestra como él y que no había fallado aún en arruinar su juego. Ambos presionaron los botones habilidosamente sin despegar sus vistas de la pantalla del televisor mientras la barra que marcaba la vida que le quedaba al villano en turno, iba disminuyendo lentamente, hasta que su vida se extinguió y ambos pudieron relajarse, chocando manos en señal de triunfo al haber terminado la misión.

—¡Wow! —Una tercera voz se añadió a la habitación y Kagome e Inuyasha giraron a sus espaldas para encontrar al joven adolescente mirando azorado la pantalla, abriendo los ojos cada vez más grandes ante el puntaje que se acumulaba y entonces Kagome le llamó.

—¡Souta! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Kagome respingó al ver al muchacho de cabellos oscuros sonreírle, ignorando sus preguntas.

—Ustedes dos son un par de monstruos. ¡Yo jamás he podido lograr un puntaje tan alto, ni siquiera en modo cooperativo! —Souta la hizo a un lado y se colocó junto a Inuyasha, sonriéndole socarronamente—. ¿No me enseñarías algunos movimientos, _cuñado_? Mi hermana nunca ha querido enseñarme ninguna de sus técnicas. —Se acentuó cuando tomó el control en sus manos y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Pero para ese momento, el aludido y su hermana ya le miraban con la respiración contenida y él no tardó en detectarlo—. ¿Qué?

—¿Q-... qué dijiste?

—¡Dije que nunca has querido enseñarme ninguno de tus movimient-...!

—¡Eso no, niño! ¡Se refiere a lo otro! —Inuyasha habló esta vez, casi sin poder respirar.

El chico de reflexionó unos momentos mientras veía el control de la consola, antes de hablar—. Pero eres mi cuñado, ¿no es verdad?

Los cabellos de Inuyasha y Kagome se crisparon al instante.

—¿D-de dónde rayos has sacado eso? —Exigió Kagome.

—Tú se lo _recordaste_ a él. Que están _legamente casados_. Por su culpa, además. —Señaló Souta mientras miraba a su hermana y a su cuñado palidecer—. Aunque no me explicaría por qué podría olvidarlo, o por qué mentirle a mamá diciendo que es un amigo... —Souta pareció reflexionar lentamente.

—¿A ver, qué te parece si comenzamos con una misión un poco menos alta que esta? ¡Así tal vez pueda enseñarte mis habilidades! —Inuyasha apuró a prestar atención al juego, para poder distraer al hermano menor de Kagome de sus cavilaciones y el joven adolescente aceptó el cambio de tema casi al instante, mientras su hermana se levantaba y huía de ahí, saliendo de la sala de estar y cerrando la puerta de papel de arroz, soltando un suspiro de alivio al saberse libre de preguntas.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que había cometido un error al volver. Pero al recordarse que su trabajo estaba en juego, se tragó su arrepentimiento y caminó hacia la cocina, tratando de despejar su mente, o buscando ayudar en algo en casa, para despejar su mente.

Su madre fregaba platos cuando llegó—. ¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?

—A mí no, pero tal vez el abuelo esté interesado en tu ayuda con la organización del festival.

—No quiero ir con el abuelo. —Kagome se recargó contra la mesa, sintiéndose miserable mientras veía a su madre con un mohín.

—¿Por qué no, querida?

—Porque el abuelo querrá que baile.

—¿Y no eres la miko del templo?

—Ese no es el punto, mamá.

—¿Entonces cuál es?

Kagome no respondió, mientras daba una vuelta sobre su lugar, antes de tomar partido y sentarse a la mesa, cruzada de brazos y viendo a su madre ocupada.

—¿Y Houjo-kun cómo está? —Inquirió su mamá sin voltear.

Kagome sintió un pinchazo en el fondo de su estómago, mientras su mente viajaba vertiginosa entre la serie de posibles respuestas que le daría al respecto—. Um... ¿Trabajando?

—Oh, ese Houjo-kun. Siempre fue muy amable, pero tiene sus metas fijas en la cima, no en el camino. Eso debe de ser muy duro para ti, cariño. ¿Es bueno contigo?

Su mamá no tenía qué ser tan dura y remover sus adoloridos pensamientos con esas afirmaciones que ella misma había comprobado a la mala. Aun así, para evitar levantar sospechas, contestó—. Sí, supongo.

—¡Por suerte, Inuyasha-kun está aquí y ahora todo irá bien!

Kagome aguardó, mientras estudiaba con curiosidad a su madre. ¿Cómo era que las madres tenían ese sexto sentido tan extraño, como si fueran capaces de adivinar o prever algo? No quiso imaginarse por qué tumultuosos caminos estaba transitando la mente de su madre, pero aun así fue incapaz de contener la pregunta.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

—A nada, cariño. —Aseguró su progenitora.

Kagome enarcó una ceja y tomó aire, tratando de difuminar aquellas ideas que su cabeza gestaba y que indicaban que su madre estaba buscando relacionarla a Inuyasha de alguna forma. En realidad su decisión de viajar a casa no provenía de su necesidad intrínseca de volver a un lugar donde ella siempre se sintiera parte, sino por algo, quizá más desinteresado... o quizás más egoísta.

Necesitaba limpiarse de lo que había hecho Hoj-..., se sacudió el nombre de la mente porque en estos momentos ya la había puesto susceptible.

—Estaba pensando... ¿Todavía tienen el viejo carro?

—¿El que usaba tu abuelo en los festivales hace años?

—Sí.

Su madre despegó la vista de los platos y la miró, curiosa.

—Aún está entero, si eso quieres saber. Hace falta que alguien le dé el cuidado necesario para poderlo usar. ¿Por qué?

—Lo necesito para el festival.

—¿Vas a vender algún platillo exótico de la ciudad?

—No, mamá. Es para Inuyasha.

—¡Oh! —La mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras soltaba los platos y se giraba a ella—. Eso es muy noble de tu parte querida. ¡Justo como una mujer debe ser! ¡Siempre un buen soporte para su compañero! —Su madre no dejó de sonreír mientras volvía a sus platos, más alegre que antes—. ¿Supongo que es porque viene Kagewaki Hitomi-san?

Kagome se mordió el labio mientras daba vueltas por la cocina, ahora arrepentida de haberse metido en este lío. Kagewaki Hitomi era un reconocido chef del centro y sur del país, que tenía la fama de visitar localidades rurales y festivales locales en busca de nuevo talento. Dado que había nacido ahí (su familia incluso vivía un par de calles abajo), era costumbre que visitara los festivales al menos una vez al año.

—Qué dulce de tu parte, cariño.

Kagome sintió un extraño hormigueo mientras le parecía peculiar la forma en que su madre estaba hablando. Ella parecía insistir sobre Inuyasha de una forma en que ciertamente no estaba interesada, pero lo dejó pasar porque su madre siempre era gentil (y porque daba la impresión de que estaba desesperada porque tuviera una pareja diferente de su eterno novio de toda la vida).

—¿Podrías decirme dónde está? —Insistió, tratando de huir de su madre.

—Está junto a la caseta del pozo, cariño. Ten cuidado con los vendedores que se están instalando. —Añadió su madre mientras acomodaba el último plato limpio y se secaba las manos en su delantal.

Cuando giró, Kagome ya se había evaporado como el agua.

* * *

—Esto es una terrible idea.

—Todo saldrá bien, Inuyasha. Confía un poco más en tus habilidades.

—¡Vete al carajo, mujer del demonio! ¡Confío en mis habilidades a la perfección! Es sólo que nunca he cocinado para más de dos personas. —Aunque aquello lo dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

¿Por qué la conversación le daba ese amargo sabor a déjà vu?

—¿Van a seguir reciclando sus conversaciones?

—Souta, no te metas.

—Le diré a mamá que están casad-...

—¡Has entender a tu hermana, estoy cansada de que ella quiera restregarme el que estamos casados como excusa para hacer conmigo lo que quiera!

—¿No se supone que eso hagan las parejas?

—Tú y yo no somos pareja. —Escupió él, mientras el hermano de Kagome, Souta, respiraba profundo y se hacía de toda la paciencia que era capaz para poder intervenir.

—En mi opinión, —Souta se puso frente a la pareja, dando la espalda al carrito que lucía brillante y hermoso después del enorme esfuerzo que había empleado Kagome en él la mitad de la tarde. Ahora estaba cruzado de brazos mientras miraba con reprobación a ambos—. Tú, —Señaló a Inuyasha—, si realmente te apasiona la cocina, deberías darte la oportunidad de probar suerte cocinando en el festival. Siempre podrás decir que no si esta ocasión no resulta. Y tú, hermana... —Ahora se volvió a Kagome, quien le miraba cual si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza—, no deberías de tomar esta clase de decisiones sin consultar, en este caso, a tu marido.

—¡Él no es mi m-...!

—Si hay un papel que diga que están casados, creo esto es solo un mal chiste. —Kagome le daba la impresión de que su hermanito había madurado en un parpadeo para tener los pantalones de enfrentarla de esa forma, cuando normalmente le daba miedo hacerlo. Ahora se arrepentía de haber dejado de ir a casa con tanta frecuencia—. Por lo cual creo que no debieron decirle a mamá que son amigos. ¡Ni siquiera se llevan bien!

—Souta, esto solo es temporal.

—Se casaron de manera temporal. —No era una pregunta.

—¡Este imbécil abusó de mi para casarse conmigo por una venganza infantil!

—¡Es tu maldita culpa, mujer necia! ¡Por tu culpa Kikyou se fue! ¡Y vas a pagar por eso!

—Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou. ¿No tienes algo mejor que hablar de Kikyou-sempai?

—¡Muérdeme!

Souta les miró discutir mientras se encogía de brazos, ciertamente fastidiado. Respiró profundo mientras los veía gritonearse cuando finalmente habló.

—Entonces mamá va a estar muy decepcionada si lo sabe. —Inuyasha y Kagome aún se gritaban cuando la voz de Souta sonó en sus oídos como un torpe murmullo y ambos callaron antes de mirarle, con cierto temor en la base de su estómago.

—¿Q-Qué dijiste? —Inuyasha fue el primero en armarse de valor para hablar.

—Digo que mamá ya sabe que ustedes dos están casados. Y va a sentirse muy decepcionada cuando sepa que esto es solo temporal.

Kagome sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies mientras escuchaba a su hermano y sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Inuyasha la sostuvo a regañadientes para evitar que ella terminara por caerse.

Souta continuó—. Mamá insiste en que ustedes van a darnos la sorpresa en la cena. O al terminar el festival. O antes de irse. O algo así. De verdad se esfuerza por no parecer verdaderamente entusiasmada. Pero ustedes dos le van a romper el corazón.

Y ahora Kagome miraba a Inuyasha, mordiéndose el labio inferior con culpa. El aludido le miró con los ojos acongojados, sintiéndose culpable también.

La resolución brotó de la garganta y finalmente habló—. Cocinaré. —Concedió Inuyasha mientras la azabache tomaba fuerzas para incorporarse apropiadamente y le miraba, avergonzada.

—Lamento haberte metido en todo esto sin preguntar.

¿Por qué ahora se sentía profundamente mal por no haber consultado con Inuyasha previamente? Ahora se sentía tonta con la avasalladora mirada de Inuyasha encima y Kagome se sonrojó, teniendo la terrible urgencia de salir corriendo de ahí y no tener que mirarle a la cara nunca jamás.

Ahora comenzaba a sentirse rara alrededor de Inuyasha. Genial.

—¿Ahora se van a besar como parte de su reconciliación? —Souta les miró genuinamente interesado en el repentino avance que llevaban, donde aparentemente la discusión de unos minutos atrás había quedado disuelta.

—¡Souta! —Gritaron al unísono.

* * *

— _¿Kusatsu? Sabía que la señorita Kagome no era de la ciudad, pero sólo eso_. —La voz de Miroku al otro lado de la línea sonaba interesada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

—Pensé que ella y Sango se conocían de casi toda una vida. Y Sango no es de provincia.

— _Claro que lo hacen. Se conocieron en una excursión cuando estaban en la primaria, fueron amigas a distancia mucho tiempo. Sé que se veían durante las vacaciones, al parecer el abuelo de Sango vivía en Kusatsu también. Luego tomaron juntas la universidad._ —Explicó el otro hombre al otro lado de la línea—. _Eeeh. De pronto pareces muy interesado en la señorita Kagome. ¿Acaso finalmente estás cayendo a sus encantos, mi buen amigo?_

—¡No me jodas con eso, Miroku! —Respingó Inuyasha, mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, para quedar acostado de lado. Por alguna razón que no supo explicar, los colores se le subieron al rostro—. Es sólo que quizás eso explique por qué la familia de ella es así.

— _¿Así? ¿Cómo?_

—Tan... locos. Pero en un sentido muy hogareño y familiar.

— _Debe ser incómodo tener a tus suegros en casa, ¿huh? ¿A eso se debieron las vacaciones?_

—Y una mierda. Tendría que estar loco para recibir a esta familia de locos en mi casa. Kagome dijo que quería visitar a su familia y decidí acompañarla.

— _Acompañ-... ¿Estás con_ _ **ella**_ _? ¿En Kusatsu?_ —Inuyasha se sintió aún más incómodo por la forma en que Miroku hacía hincapié en Kagome y él. Pero es que Miroku no lo entendía en lo absoluto. Kagome estaba mal, lo sabía. Ella pudo haber cometido alguna locura si la dejaba marcharse sola...

—¿No tuve otra opción, de acuerdo? ¡Ella no estaba bien!

— _¿Entonces la familia de ella no saben lo de ustedes?_

—¿Saberlo? ¡La mamá de Kagome nos descubrió! ¡Será bruja, o adivina, no tengo ni puta idea de cómo lo hizo, pero lo hizo! ¡Y ahora tengo que dormir en la misma habitación que esa mujer loca! ¿Sabes que casi se echa a llorar cuando nos puso en evidencia durante la cena? Ahora insiste en que debemos darle un _nieto_. Pronto. —Chilló Inuyasha, tremendamente indignado.

— _Quizá sea tu hora de honrar su petición y hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer, Inuyasha_. —La voz de Miroku al otro lado de la línea sonaba solemne. Inuyasha enrojeció antes de darse nuevamente la vuelta, para quedar bocabajo.

—¡Vete al carajo, Miroku!

Las risas relajadas y elegantes de Miroku zumbaron molestas en los oídos de Inuyasha, que chistó sumamente consternado. Unos instantes después, volvería a hablar—. _Es solo que... dado las circunstancias en las que todo se dio y tu constante repudio y rechazo por ella; me parece raro que hayas aceptado acompañarla. O no lo sé. Te comportas diferente respecto a la señorita Kagome desde la cena con los jefes. ¿Ha ocurrido algo que te haya hecho cambiar de opinión?_

Inuyasha tragó saliva mientras lo pensaba, repentinamente más consciente de ella de lo que no se había percatado antes. Ella era extrañamente más frágil y noble de lo que parecía; más amable también. Para muestra estaba la omisión a su status marital, ese que ni siquiera pensó en divulgar para joderle, siendo presentado como un amigo (una pena que la madre no se hubiese tragado la historia).

Así que para sus adentros, reconocía que Higurashi Kagome no era tan mala como recordaba luego de haberse cegado en su venganza. ¿Quizá realmente era una buena mujer?

— _... ¿será que realmente estás enamorándote de ella?_ —Las palabras retumbaron en sus oídos y de pronto Inuyasha fue consciente de ellas. Giró una vez más, mudo.

¿Enamorarse de ella? ¡Ni que estuviera loco! Había un montón de cosas que aún le desagradaban de ella. Como lo necia que podía ser, o que a veces era desconsiderada respecto a él, solo por salirse con la suya. Y por supuesto, que nunca se quedara callada. Una vez que conseguía escuchar su voz, era imposible callar, lo que la hacía molesta. Lo que se sumaba a su terrible honestidad.

También le molestaba que fuera tan inocente, tan transparente.

Y le fastidiaba aún más, porque todo eso le gustaba mucho también.

—Y una mierda, Miroku. Primero loco y en un manicomio antes de que dejar de amar a Kikyou por esta niña boba. No sé por qué demonios te llamé. —Y colgó sin despedirse, echando el teléfono móvil hacia un lado y girando de nuevo, hasta quedar en la posición inicial, mirando el techo.

Kagome entró a la habitación justo en ese momento—. El baño está desocupado ahora. —Anunció mientras se secaba el cabello.

Inuyasha la miró desde su cómodo lugar en el futon sobre el suelo, con una pijama patética e infantil con figuritas de unicornios y colores pasteles, antes de contener la risa.

—¿Te parece gracioso reírte de mi pijama? —Soltó ella, mordaz.

—Me parece patético (y gracioso) que a tu edad sigas usando ese tipo de estampado ridículo. —Respondió él mientras se levantaba del futon, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Era la primera vez que la veía usando ropa de dormir.

—Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de mujeres que usan esta clase de estampados cotidianamente. —Se defendió ella, ligeramente sonrojada.

—No Kikyou. Kikyou siempre usó ropa de dormir sensual y acorde a su ed-... ¡Ouch! ¡Qué mierda! ¡Perra! —Renegó él mientras Kagome pisaba su pie al pasar en dirección a su cama y se sentaba sobre ella.

Era una suerte para Kagome tener guardado un futon en su habitación de las viejas pijamadas de secundaria; ya que su madre se había negado a prestarles alguno. Después de todo, estaban casados y era menester, según su madre, darle un nieto a la brevedad posible.

Pero luego Inuyasha hacía esos desagradables comentarios, comparándola con Kikyou. Claro, Kikyou era muy hermosa y madura, por supuesto que ella no usaría estampados como ese, pero ¿Inuyasha realmente tenía que hacer _esa_ clase de comentarios?

Se prometió a si misma que, una vez regresando a la ciudad, encontraría la forma de ponerse en contacto con Kikyou y pondría fin a esta charada del matrimonio y haría su vida de manera libre y sin compromiso y ataduras a nadie.

Se aseguraría de no volver a embriagarse, también.

—Supongo que mamá tendrá que entender que mi pijama no es lo suficientemente atractiva como para que podamos darle un nieto. —No pudo explicarse por qué había sonado tan dolida, pero Inuyasha no pareció notarlo.

—Eres desagradable. —Siseó Inuyasha mientras salía de la habitación para dejarla sola y caminaba hacia el baño, siguiendo las indicaciones que le dieron para llegar a él, al terminar la cena.

El agua caliente del baño lo relajó incluso más de lo que esperaba, producto quizás de todo el estrés de ese día. Desde el imprevisto e intempestivo viaje que duró tres horas y media, hasta la bienvenida en la familia, pasando por esa nueva realidad que tenía que enfrentar delante de la familia de su _esposa_. Y sumado a eso, la expectativa de cocinar en un festival le había tenido más tenso de lo que imaginó.

Higurashi Kagome era como un torbellino y él simplemente se había dejado sacudir violentamente por ella y sus locuras. Y ahora estaba ahí, tratando de evitar otro embiste imprevisto por esa mujer y sus ideas que lo llevaran por algún camino sinuoso para el que no estuviese preparado.

Luego su cabeza hacía punto y aparte al hacer énfasis en la interacción femenina con su familia, en ese ambiente cómodo y seguro. Le daba una nostalgia increíble. Le hacía pensar que, si sus padres aún estuviesen vivos y su hermano mayor no fuera tan difícil y recio, tal vez su vida habría sido como esa.

Le dio la impresión de que el baño había durado apenas un parpadeo. Volvió arrastrando los pies por el suelo, deseando que acabara ya la tortura y llegara el momento de volver a casa. De pronto tenía la necesidad de estar de vuelta en ese entorno en que él era quien tenía el control.

Entró a la habitación y la encontró a oscuras, iluminada tenuemente por una lámpara de noche en la mesita a lado de la cama. Era obvio que había demorado más de lo que pensó y que ella ya estaba dormida, así que se movió hacia el futon, listo para apagar la luz de la lámpara y tomar un buen sueño reparador, cuando Kagome rodó sobre la cama, virada en su dirección.

Se veía incluso más linda dormida, cuando no tenía que hablar o hacer comentarios mordaces o insultarle; mucho menos estar peleando. Sintiéndose intrépido, se acercó ligeramente hasta la cama de ella, mirándola con escrutinio. Aún más valeroso, inclinó una mano hacia ella y acarició su mejilla. Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, descubrió con buen agrado que tenía el sueño pesado y ella no despertaría pronto.

Casi como si fuera a propósito, al momento en que sus pieles hicieron contacto, ella sonrió en su desvanecimiento onírico e Inuyasha sintió que su estómago se llenaba de un vacío vertiginoso que era acompañado por un revoloteo insistente de mariposas. También que las mejillas le ardían y se sentía de pronto muy confundido.

¿Por qué ella se veía tan diferente a cuando estaba despierta? Las palabras de Miroku resonaban furiosas en su corazón y él trató de echarlas lejos, recordándose que primero loco antes de dejar de amar a Kikyou.

Pero mientras se acomodaba en el futon para dormir, nuevas preguntas poblaron su cabeza y comenzaron a llenarlo de una angustia inexplicable.

¿O es que acaso estaba loco ya?

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **PS.** Bueno, que según yo, Inuyasha y Kagome van lentos pero seguros. Esta vez no me tardé tanto, ¿lo han notado? Y fiel a mi _modus operandi_ con este fic, cada capítulo es más largo que el anterior xD por mi parte, he decir que me ha emocionado mucho haber agregado más a Sango y a Miroku en la historia, ponedles atención, que ellos tendrán más importancia en el fic de aquí en más.

Y no, no me he olvidado de que Kagome está como de luto, pero venga, que Kagome ya no sentía lo mismo por Houjo, así que le va a ir doliendo menos y menos antes de que se lo imaginen. Por cierto, ¿qué les ha parecido la aparición de la familia de Kagome? Disfrútenla, porque el próximo capítulo se les acaba su aparición :3 asimismo, quisiera aprovechar para saber su opinión: ¿qué les parece el desenvolvimiento de los personajes? Mi idea siempre fue llevar a Inuyasha y Kagome por un camino determinado, donde sus sentimientos los van confundiendo, pero se va desarrollando todo de manera lenta, quizás algo torpe. ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta el momento?

Aprovecho para avisarles que quedan alrededor de tres o cuatro capítulos para que este fic termine :3 ¡Gracias por leerme! Estoy muy contenta de saber que alguien me lee y está gustando de la historia. Me motiva con muchas ganas a continuar y terminar esta historia :D

Nos leemos muy pronto n.n

 ** _Onmi._**


	7. VII

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

 _Cantidad de palabras: 8,410._

* * *

 **Accidentalmente enamorados**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 **VII.**

* * *

Había decidido que haría fideos fritos.

Los últimos cuatro días los había pasado yendo y viniendo con el hermano de Kagome, Souta; comprando todo lo necesario para el gran día. Y mientras más se acercaba el momento, más ansioso se ponía. El estómago se le llenaba de un vacío que le impedía comer cualquier cosa y el adolescente aprovechaba la ocasión para burlarse de él por su tragedia.

Había visto poco a Kagome todos esos días.

Ciertamente, seguían compartiendo la habitación (lo cual seguía siendo muy incómodo y sembrándole ideas raras en la cabeza, pero estaba esforzándose por no prestarles atención). Usualmente discutían sobre los ingredientes y los platillos a realizar el día del festival, pero cuando él trataba de inquirir sobre sus actividades durante el día o preguntar por Kasugano Houjo (la verdadera razón por la cual se había dejado arrastrar a esta pesadilla), ella pasaba de largo y se dormía.

Entendía que no quisiera hablar de su casi esposo después del desafortunado accidente, especialmente cuando él no había explicado que el susodicho había abandonado la compañía. Imaginaba que ella ya lo sabía y no tenía por qué anunciarlo, no era como si tuviera un deber para con ella por todo este alboroto. Pero al final del día sentía un amargo sabor en la boca que le generaba el desagradable presentimiento de que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Saltó de sus pensamientos mientras comenzaba a engrasar la plancha, preparándola para comenzar en cualquier momento. Giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz, descubriendo a Higurashi Souta con las manos en jarras sobre la cintura, viéndole ceñudo.

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Preparándome, duh.

—¡Deja eso para más tarde y sígueme, va a comenzar la ceremonia de apertura! —Chilló el adolescente mientras lo tomaba del brazo, quitándole los utensilios de cocina y dejándolos cuidadosamente sobre el carrito, y llevándolo de vuelta al interior del recinto, donde la gente comenzaba a llegar.

Algunos vendedores ya estaban calentando, preparando sus planchas, otros incluso ya tenían registradas ventas y eso lo estaba poniendo muy ansioso, siendo que era su primera vez participando en un evento de esta forma y la distracción del jovencito solo estaba retrasándolo para generar una buena impresión.

—Tu meta no son los visitantes... bueno, sí lo son. Pero el visitante que nos interesa llegará más tarde y necesitas estar fresco para ese momento.

—Hablas de Kagewaki Hitomi.

—Exacto.

—¿Qué tanto están conspirando tú y tu familia del mal con ese sujeto? —Inuyasha se soltó mientras caminaban hacia el templo principal y Souta se giró a mirarlo como si hubiese tenido la idea más estúpida de su vida—. Ya sé que el tipo es un chef reconocido y-...

—No lo sabes. Tú no lo sabes porque no creciste viéndolo ir y venir a la ciudad. ¿Conoces a Jinenji?

—¿El chef especialista en comida vegana que tiene ese restaurante con cinco estrellas Michelin? ¿Lo conoces? —Inuyasha le miró sorprendido mientras el adolescente le miraba ceñudo e irritado.

—Trabajaba como cocinero de apoyo para un señor (que aún trabaja en la ciudad) durante el O-bon cuando yo tenía seis años. Así que no. No lo sabes y no lo conoces. —Aclaró Souta.

—¿Entonces, por una mierda, esperan que con ese argumento yo-...

—¡Ahora no hay tiempo para discutir eso, Inuyasha! ¡Ahora vamos a la inauguración del festival!

—¿Qué mierda tiene de importante ese festival, de todas formas? —Inuyasha se dejó llevar nuevamente por el azabache, ciertamente mosqueado por su insistencia.

—¡Mi hermana va a bailar! —Había una emoción inexplicable en la voz de Souta que atrajo ligeramente la curiosidad del de cabellos plateados.

—No es algo que esté interesado en ver.

—¿No lo entiendes? _Tu esposa_ es la miko principal del templo y va a bailar. ¡Este será su último baile! ¿Sabías que una vez que una miko se casa, tiene que dejar sus labores de doncella? —Explicó el chico con anhelo mientras llegaban al templo principal y eran recibidos por la gente que se arremolinaba en el sitio.

—No es mi esposa. —Aclaró Inuyasha cortante, siendo que se había atorado en la primera parte de la explicación de Souta.

—Como sea. ¡Díselo a mamá que ahí viene! —Apuntó Souta mientras le hacía gestos con la mano a su madre y ella se acercaba animosamente, siempre sonriente y le dirigió una dulce mirada a Inuyasha, quien se recordó que tenía que mantener la compostura delante de la mujer y le devolvió el gesto amablemente.

—Debes estar emocionado por ver a mi hija, ¿no es verdad? ¡Apuesto a que nunca la has visto usando su traje ceremonial! —Apuntó la mujer y él no contestó, atento al sonido de la campana del templo anunciando el inicio de la danza.

Luego ella apareció.

Inuyasha la miró acercándose lentamente al centro del recinto, con movimientos gráciles y cadenciosos, sosteniendo una campana que se veía pesada. Su rostro ligeramente maquillado y pálido y el cabello ataviado de tantos adornos como su atuendo. Una expresión serena que le pareció tan indescifrable que por un momento no pensó que fuera Kagome, sino...

Un ritmo torpe y gutural comenzó a nacer en el fondo del templo y ella se movió despacio, de forma que su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse de una forma sutil y sensual. Kagome se movía lento entre los pasos que iba dando, agitando suavemente la campana.

No le pudo quitar los ojos de encima.

No fue capaz de desconcentrar su mente de los delicados movimientos que ella hacía mientras la música sonaba, en medio del silencio de muerte de los espectadores. El rostro de Kagome estaba impasible y cada paso era preciso y armonioso.

Pero había algo en los movimientos que le provocaba melancolía y supo que era por la mirada de ella, que parecía perdida en el limbo mientras presentaba la danza de apertura. ¿A quién le recordaba de nuevo?

Sentía que estaba viendo a Kikyou en Kagome y se sintió mal por eso, pero no pudo quitarse ese profundo malestar.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que la música comenzó, pero luego ella hizo un giro y un movimiento más agresivo que el resto de su armonioso y tranquilo baile, que culminó con un salto intempestivo de la música que había terminado.

La gente se quedó maravillada sin hacer mucho ruido y luego se fue despejando el área, haciendo comentarios sobre la miko del templo, que no se presentaba en los festivales desde ya casi ocho años y que posiblemente sería la última vez que tendrían el gusto de verla bailar.

Mientras él seguía embotado en su especie de revelación (o culpa), la gente se desplazó lejos del lugar y la madre y el hermano de Kagome se acercaron a ella, para felicitarla por su trabajo. ¿Por qué mirarla le había generado tal impresión? ¿Por qué su cabeza se esmeraba por recordar a detalle lo que sus ojos habían apreciado? y sobre todo ¿Por qué la imagen de Kagome y Kikyou comenzaban a traslaparse en su memoria?

—¡Estuviste hermosa, Kagome!

—¡Como siempre, hermana!

—¡No recordaba lo pesada que era la ornamenta del traje! —Kagome respingó mientras se esforzaba por quitarse los adornos del cabello y la ropa—. ¡Ahora recuerdo por qué deje de presentarme en los festivales!

—¡Qué cruel eres, Kagome!

—¡Estoy bromeando, abuelo! —Kagome le sacó la lengua con cierta diversión a su indignado abuelo, mientras él y su madre recibían los ornamentos sagrados de su traje ceremonial para devolverlos al recinto principal—. Souta, ¿el carro ya está listo? —Preguntó ella.

—¡Inuyasha lo tiene todo preparado ya! ¿Puedes creer que se rehusaba a venir a verte bailar? —Kagome le miró con molestia en los ojos, antes de añadir.

—¿Ver qué? Su obligación era cuidar el carro, no tenía por qué verme bailar. Eso es vergonzoso. —Había vergüenza en su mirada e Inuyasha la notó mientras poco a poco se esmeraba en concentrarse en el aquí y ahora.

—Pero pensé que si se van a divorciar después de no sé qué idiota malentendido entre ustedes porque no se tragan en la vida, ¡al menos que se dé cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo! —Anunció el adolescente con orgullo, provocando que su hermana enrojeciera más avergonzada.

—¡Souta! —Le reprendió Kagome mientras se encaminaban a Inuyasha, que le prestó senda atención al acercarse mientras se movía en su dirección. Tragó duro—. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Que te pregunte cómo estuve? ¡Anda al carro de una vez, Inuyasha!

Y entonces ese sopor encantado que lo atraía a ella se apagó y el mal humor volvió a su cuerpo. Detestaba ser tan consciente de ella y todo lo que la rodeaba. Aborrecía ser tan débil y dejarse llevar por ella, ahora que estaba tan vulnerable. Y sobre todo, odiaba saber que no estaba haciendo nada por evitarlo.

* * *

Inuyasha era bueno en lo que hacía. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Kagome no salía de su asombro al ver con cuánta maestría cocinaba fideos, los freía y preparaba guarniciones. Se preguntó si realmente había mentido cuando confesó que nunca cocinó para muchas personas.

Pero su actitud de servicio dejaba mucho que desear, lo que le hacía corroborar esa versión del Inuyasha que nunca cocinaba para otros. Cocinó todo con cara de pocos amigos y no tuvo a buen atino ser amable con los clientes, así que ella tuvo que arrimarse y atender en su lugar. Una buena sonrisa y ya estaba. Y quienes la conocían recomendaban el puesto y las ventas comenzaron a crecer rápidamente.

Al menos hacían una mancuerna de trabajo decente, si estaba en ella decirlo.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así? —Preguntó ella luego de despachar a un pequeño y luego se servía un poco para ella misma, comiéndolo descuidadamente mientras Inuyasha cocinaba con manos expertas otra buena cantidad de fideos.

—¿Así cómo? —Preguntó antes de mirarla por el rabillo del ojo—. Deja de comerte la mercancía, mujer.

Kagome ignoró el regaño, poniendo atención en su pregunta—. Es que no sé. Viví en un templo y conozco la comida de todos los festivales que puedas imaginarte. Y bueno, tu forma de cocinar no es... no lo sé, digamos, ¿folclórica?

—¿Debería sentirme insultado por tu comentario?

Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de masticar una porción de fideos—. Es que el sabor de tu comida tiene algo de hogareño. Pero al mismo tiempo tiene un sabor muy delicado. Ni siquiera sé qué clase de salsa especial usaste en esto, pero esto no sabe a lo que encontrarías en un festival o un carrito en la calle, sino en un restaurante muy fino. ¿Me entiendes?

—Oh. —Inuyasha meditó unos segundos mientras movía las espátulas con habilidad sobre la plancha—. Lo aprendí de mi mamá. —Confesó con una calma inusitada.

—¡Wow! —Kagome terminó los últimos restos de sus fideos fritos antes de continuar la conversación—. Tu mamá debe ser una gran cocinera. ¿Será que algún día me presentarás con mi _suegra_?

—Idiota. —Siseó Inuyasha mientras volteaba los fideos y luego un par de ancianitos se acercaba al carrito.

—Dos con marisco, por favor.

—Enseguida. —Dijo Inuyasha mientras tomaba unas cuantas porciones de un cuento con gambas y las ponía sobre la plancha, aún serio y pensativo. Kagome comenzó a organizar cuencos vacíos y acercándole algunos otros, cuando añadió—. Eso será imposible porque falleció cuando yo tenía seis años.

—Oh. Yo-... lo siento mucho. No debí preguntar. —Susurró Kagome con vergüenza mientras le acercaba un frasco con salsa; pero Inuyasha la ignoró mientras ella hablaba y merodeaba por el carrito esperando no haber arruinado el humor del chico y que ahora dejara el carrito sin siquiera esperar al cliente necesitado.

—Da igual, fue hace mucho tiempo y no es como q-... —Inuyasha trató de zanjar el tema con calma, sirviendo un poco del sofrito recién preparado para pasárselo a Kagome cuando rebuscaba entre las cosas del carrito y siseó—. Mierda. —Entonces le pasó el plato que ella entregaba a su último cliente y se giró a verlo en la plancha, curiosa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Ya no he dicho nada!

—¡Tonta! —Le reprendió—. Necesito que cuides esto. Olvidé la salsa ponzu. —Señaló Inuyasha mientras le pasaba los palillos y la espátula y Kagome temblaba al verlo limpiarse profusamente las manos en el delantal para desatender la comida.

—¿Eh? —Aquello había sonado menos afectado de lo que pretendía.

—No finjas que no escuchaste, mujer. Quédate aquí, no necesitas más nada que esperar a que la salsa se integre y servir; en tanto, voy a tu casa por la salsa y regreso. —Aclaró Inuyasha mientras miraba a la azabache y ella parecía lívida en su sitio, sosteniendo torpemente un par de utensilios que claramente sabía emplear.

—¡La salsa ponzu no se usa en los fideos! —Señaló ella desesperada por tratar de retenerlo.

—En mi versión de los fideos sí. —Contrapuntó él, altivo. ¿Así que Inuyasha estaba experimentando con la comida que estaba sirviendo? Eso era interesante.

—¡Yo voy por ella! —Se ofreció, cada vez más ansiosa de tener que quedarse sola en el carrito.

—No. Seguro que irás y traerás cualquier cosa, con lo distraída que estás.

—¡Yo no-...! —Inuyasha señaló los palillos en sus manos y Kagome se sonrojó furiosa al notar que los estaba sosteniendo al revés—. ¡Pero...!

—No hay peros. Tus clientes esperan su comida. —Kagome miró a la sonriente pareja de ancianitos esperando y avergonzada y torpe se situó frente a la plancha, donde ya se estaban cocinando las guarniciones del fideo.

—¡Inuyasha! —Se giró mientras lo veía alejarse, temblorosa.

—¡Ahora vuelvo! —Repitió él, como si estuviese subrayando las palabras y se alejó del carrito mientras ella cocinaba, nerviosa.

—¿Son una pareja adorable, verdad? —Mencionó la señora, dulcemente.

—¡Oh, el amor de los jóvenes de ahora! ¡Me trae tanta nostalgia! —Respondió su esposo mientras ambos sonreían y se enfrascaban en una tierna plática de sus locos amores de juventud.

—No somos parej-... olvídenlo. —Aquello fue más bien para ella y supo que rebatir a un par de tiernos ancianos no la conduciría a nada. Era mejor dejarlos en su idilio de amor y recuerdos.

Se enfocó en la comida, tratando de mantener la calma.

A Kagome le gustaba cocinar, de hecho solía hacerlo con mucha más frecuencia que Inuyasha. Era algo que le gustaba porque su madre era especialmente buena en ello y le admiraba. Claro que sabía defenderse, pero luego de consumir los platillos de Inuyasha, tenía claro que ella no tenía esa técnica ni esa sazón que le daban a la comida del otro una calidad como de restaurant fino.

Giró las guarniciones mientras mezclaba los fideos cuando escuchó que alguien más se acercaba al carrito a observarla cocinar. Acomodó el huevo frito sobre los fideos y los sirvió cuidadosamente en dos platos para la pareja de adultos mayores que esperaban y luego sonrió al entregarlos—. Muchas gracias por su visita, ¡vuelva pronto!

Y el par de ancianitos enternecidos se alejaron con su platillo. Kagome suspiró de alivio al saber que ya había pasado su nervio y solo restaba esperar a Inuyasha.

—¿Kagome?

Y la azabache bajó de su nube en un santiamén, observando frente a ella, ante el carrito, a tres chicas que le miraban con asombro. Dos de ellas de cabello corto y una de ellas de cabellos largos y rizados.

Kagome sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies al reconocerlas y sintió que la lengua se le pegaba antes de siquiera hacer un balbuceo—. Yuka, Eri, Ayumi. —Las saludó mientras las susodichas sonreían de oreja a oreja y se inclinaban sobre la pequeña barra del carrito con emoción. Era claro que Kagome no estaba cómoda viéndolas ante sus ojos—. ¿V-van a querer algo?

—¡Claro! ¡Saber cómo has estado! —Exigió una de ellas, la de cabello más corto, mirándola.

—B-bien, Yuka. Pero me refiero a que si quieren comer algo. —Insistió Kagome mientras se alejaba de la barra y tomaba insegura algunos de los ingredientes que Inuyasha cuidadosamente había separado para cocinar, sin voltear a mirarlas ni una sola vez—. ¿Tal vez algo con pollo?

—¡Sí, seguro! —Apuró una de ellas por las tres sin darle demasiada importancia y luego se acercó de nueva cuenta a la barra—. ¿Qué haces de vuelta en Kusatsu, Kagome? ¿Te aburrió la vida de la ciudad?

Kagome se sentía incómoda al verse cuestionada de esa forma tan invasiva. Las tres chicas en cuestión habían sido sus amigas en la secundaria. Habían tenido una amistad muy sólida en la adolescencia; pero luego de tomar la decisión de mudarse a la capital para estudiar la universidad, la relación se fracturó visiblemente.

¿Cómo era posible que ellas estuvieran de lado de él y no de ella, que era su amiga?

Houjo había estado negado a que ella se marchara a la capital y Yuka y Eri le habían apoyado en todo momento. Ellos estaban de acuerdo en que Kagome debía tomar la universidad cerca de casa, con él. Ayumi había sido la única que le apoyó en su decisión y, aunque Houjo más adelante se mudaría a la capital para estar cerca de ella; la relación con las primeras dos nunca volvió a ser la misma.

Igual que con Houjo.

La última vez que las vio fue hacía tres años, en el cumpleaños que Ayumi festejó en la ciudad. Sintió que la garganta se le hacía un nudo y sus ojos escocían. La herida de Houjo no había suturado aún. ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo en este preciso momento el elegido para ponerse vulnerable?

—Estoy de visita para el festival. Me iré pronto. —Quiso concentrarse en los fideos, pero ya se le había quebrado la voz para ese momento.

—¿De verdad? ¡Pensamos que odiabas los festivales porque tenías que bailar! —Comentó una de ellas, Eri, apoyada contra la barra del carrito.

—Pero ahora vemos que usas tu traje de miko. ¿Bailaste? ¿O estas de servicio en el templo? —Kagome dio vuelta a los fideos que se cocinaban en la plancha y forzó una sonrisa antes de mirarlas sin desearlo realmente.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer, es por mi abuelo después de todo. —Confesó ella y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se marcharan. Que cambiaran de opinión sobre los fideos y se marcharan y la dejaran en paz al fin, para enfrascarse en su mundo, en su dolor de una ruptura, de sentirse usada, traicionada y aun así fatal por haber quebrado al castaño con el que se suponía pasaría el resto de sus vidas. Ahora le estaba costando trabajo concentrarse en la comida.

—¡Oh, Kagome! ¡Tú siempre tan noble! —Ayumi, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, se atrevió a hablar en medio de la plática de las otras dos, que claramente trataban de obtener tanta información como fuera posible de alguien que había dejado de hablarles hacía tiempo atrás.

—¿Y Houjo cómo está? ¡No lo hemos visto desde que llegamos! —Y entonces las lágrimas finalmente se asomaron a los ojos de Kagome. Habían tocado esa fibra sensible que había estado tratando de suavizar e ignorar para aminorar el golpe. El dolor de que había roto una relación tan larga, con una persona que, si bien no amaba, había formado parte de su vida durante mucho tiempo y que ahora no estaba.

—¿Alguien de quien no debería preocuparme, espero? —Kagome sintió que el estómago se le vaciaba y sus lágrimas detenían su carrera en los ojos de la azabache al escuchar aquella voz. Y luego Kagome se giró hacia sus espaldas para ver a Inuyasha acercándose al carrito con la salsa ponzu en mano.

Avanzando peligrosamente hacia ella.

—¡Inuyasha! —Gimió Kagome en voz muy baja.

—¿Quién es él, Kagome? —Dos pares de ojos miraron recelosos al hombre acercarse a Kagome, mientras el estómago de la azabache daba un vuelco y su corazón se disparaba a mil por hora al tenerlo tan cerca y él mirándole ceñudo, pero suave. Y al tenerlo ahí a su alcance (no demasiado), él colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Kagome en una señal muy paciente y dulce y ella se olvidó de respirar.

Pudo escucharse a Yuka y Eri alarmarse al instante.

—Su esposo. Mucho gusto. —Para ese momento Kagome ya no miraba a las tres féminas. Se había girado en dirección a él y había bajado el rostro muy muy avergonzada. Y ese movimiento lo aprovechó Inuyasha para levantar su mano izquierda y mostrar una argolla adorando su dedo anular con burla y altivez.

Yuka y Eri se mostraron visiblemente afectadas tras aquella declaración, no así Ayumi, que sonrió al llevarse las manos a la boca, con emoción.

—¡No sabíamos que te habías casado, Kagome! —Apuntó Eri, conmocionada.

—Sí, bueno, a Kagome y a mí nos gusta mantener nuestras cosas en privado. Ahora, ¿desean que su platillo lleve salsa adicional o no? —Y diestramente le quitó a Kagome los utensilios de cocina de la mano para volverse a la plancha y seguir en sus cosas, mientras las chicas comenzaban a balbucear incoherencias e Inuyasha la dejaba en paz para atender la comida.

Kagome ya no procuró mucha atención mientras sus amigas eran despachadas, encantadas por el servicio y alejándose sin alegar más. Kagome miraba sus manos, recordándose primero inhalar y exhalar y las lágrimas dejaron de ahogarse en sus ojos, porque se habían secado.

Pero el corazón no dejaba de latirle desbocado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Houjo hizo que su corazón latiera así? Se llevó una mano al pecho antes de girarse a ver a Inuyasha, regresando al aquí y ahora; y viendo a su _esposo_ cocinar cual si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

—Gracias. —Fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de regresar a acomodar más guarniciones y poner a cocer algunos fideos mientras Inuyasha seguía atendiendo la plancha.

—¿Ya volviste? —Kagome no contestó en ese momento, dándole tiempo a Inuyasha de procesar más—. ¿Qué carajo fue eso? Tienes una lengua afilada y no hiciste una mierda. Me debes una por salvar tu pellejo. Y por decir que estamos _casados_. —Observó Inuyasha ácidamente mientras ella luchaba por mantenerse en el presente, atendiendo el carro con el hombre de cabellos plateados.

—Me tomaron por sorpresa.

—¿Por lo de tu novio? —Kagome enmudeció. Desde la cena con los jefes de Inuyasha, no había tenido atino de hablar sobre su ruptura con Houjo con nadie. Dolía. No estaba segura de que estuviera lista para decir algo. Pero cuando el hombre pasaba el dedo por la llaga, sentía que era de una forma más conciliadora y suave, menos dolorosa. Como si estuviera siendo considero ante ese dolor del que no le había hablado—. ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y él que actúas tan raro? Podrás evadirlo ahora, pero no puedes huir para siempre, mujer.

Kagome se quedó callada mientras veía hacia los corredores del templo y luego miró sus manos, donde ahora descansaba la argolla de la madre de Inuyasha. La argolla que usaba para disimular ante su madre que en realidad eso de _ser amigos_ era una broma para darle la noticia en un momento menos apropiado.

Luego se enfocó en uno de los puestos que estaban cerca de la fuente, sintiéndose desbordada por los recuerdos y el dolor (que ahora se había convertido en un adormecimiento extraño y febril). Así fue que se encontró tanteando a Inuyasha de su manga. El aludido no dijo nada mientras esperaba que ella hablara.

—¿Ves la fuente que está por allá? —Inuyasha miró hacia donde ella apuntaba y aguardó—. Hace once años, ese fue el lugar donde Houjo me pidió que fuera su novia. —Confesó ella suavemente mientras el albino se volteaba a verla, completamente ofuscado.

¿Sería que ella finalmente había decidido contarle lo que estaba pasando? Por alguna extraña razón, se sintió incómodo cuando ella realizó esa observación, como si de pronto estuviese estorbando en la vida de ella.

Kagome había estado once años con la misma persona y se querían, y pensaban casarse. Inuyasha sólo había entrado a la ecuación a entorpecer una relación fructífera de once años.

Él había estado con Kikyou tan solo dos años. Pero su mundo era ella y eso era lo único que importaba, no importaba que a lado de Kagome, su amor por Kikyou fuera una nada.

—¿Extrañas a Kasugano? —Preguntó Inuyasha mientras se soltaba del agarre de ella y alejaba el fideo frito del calor, preparándolo para servir.

—A veces. —Confesó ella. A inuyasha le dio la impresión de que ella pensaba añadir algo más a su respuesta, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Entonces por qué aceptaste que viniera yo contigo a Kusatsu y no lo trajiste a él? ¿Kasugano también viene de aquí no? ¿Sería natural que ustedes dos se reunieran con sus familias y convivieran antes de casarse? Después de todo, luego de haber renunciado a la empresa, sería lógico que volviera a este lugar, ¿no? —¿Por qué de pronto le daba la sensación de que le costaba expresarse? ¿Por qué se sentía incorrecto hablar de ella y de su verdadero prometido?

Se mosqueó al sentirse mal al ser tan inapropiado. Era claro que Kagome no quería (o no sabía) como contestar a eso. Lo que lo llevaba a la conclusión de que algo realmente terrible había ocurrido entre ella y Kasugano Houjo. Algo como que se habían dejado y Kagome no estaba manejando bien la ruptura. O tal vez descubrió que el prometido tenía gustos extraños. Ya no sabía y no entendía por qué le daba miedo preguntar.

Quizá porque comenzaba a sentirse un entrometido por interesarse _demasiado_ en ella. Demasiado para un par que no son nada más de lo que dice un papel. Para ellos, que en cualquier momento terminarían con esta charada. Y terminaría siendo solamente un estorbo, un problema y un mal recuerdo.

Por supuesto, Kagome ya no respondió a sus inquietudes, demasiado absorta en su mente como para elaborar, y él estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Continuaron el trabajo sin intercambiar más palabras entre ellos, atendiendo un par de clientes más. Incluso el abuelo y la madre de Kagome se aparecieron en el carrito a comprar fideos y salieron extasiados por el inigualable sabor de estos, adulándolo a más no poder y poniendo en evidencia que la comida de Kagome se quedaba corta con la de él (como si le hiciera falta más ego a Inuyasha).

En general la gente parecía contenta con la comida y no fue sino hasta que Souta y sus amigos del equipo de soccer se acercaron, que Kagome comenzó a sentir tensión cuando anochecían y las porciones programadas para cocinar ese día se agotaban.

Inuyasha comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso conforme la tensión en Kagome incrementaba y luego escuchaban un ruido generalizado por todo el templo.

—Kagome, deja de moverte como león enjaulado, me estás poniendo de nervios. —Solicitó él mientras terminaba de servirle a uno de los amigos de Souta.

—¡No puedo evitarlo! Estoy ansiosa. ¿Y qué tal si Kagewaki Hitomi llega y se ha terminado la comida? ¿Y qué tal si perdemos esta oportunidad de oro?

—Kagome, no seas idiota. Por supuesto que no va a suceder. ¿Podemos intentar el próximo año, no?

Kagome le miró como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba insinuando con eso? La simple expectativa hizo que su corazón diera un salto y sus mejillas se colorearan.

—¿Por qué eres tan denso, Inuyasha? ¿No ves que estoy tratando de ayudarte? —Gritó ella mientras tomaba una de sus mangas y lo jaloneaba para que le prestara atención.

—¿Ayudarme a qué? ¿A perder el miedo de cocinar?

—¡Sí!

—¡Cocinar es un hobby! ¡ _Mi_ hobby! ¡No tenías por qué meterte en mi vida y arruinar eso!

—¿Y que pases toda la vida reprochándote por no hacer algo que te gusta?

—¿Disculpa? Me gusta mi trabajo. ¡Me gusta lo que hago de mi vida, muchas gracias!

—¡Pero no es lo que te apasiona! ¡No es lo que amas!

—Ah, ¿entonces tú sí lo haces?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¡No seas engreída, mujer! ¿Quieres restregarme en la cara que tienes el trabajo de tus sueños y te vas a casar con el amor de toda tu vida para recordarme lo miserable que soy por haber decidido arruinarte la vida?

Y entonces el rostro molesto de Kagome se apagó, confusa. Enarcó una ceja y lo miró como si estuviera loco de remate—. ¿De qué estás-...?

—¡Buenas noches! Veo que está ofreciendo fideos fritos, ¿no es así? —Kagome e Inuyasha detuvieron su confrontación en seco para girar a mirar al visitante del carrito y ambos se quedaron lívidos de la expectación mientras veían al sonriente hombre aguardando—. ¿Todavía están sirviendo?

—¡P-por supuesto que sí, Kagewaki Hitomi-san! ¿No es verdad, Inuyasha? —Kagome sintió que le temblaba la voz mientras Inuyasha se volvía a la plancha y sacaba los fideos de la olla donde se cocían y comenzaba a freírlos—. ¿Le gustaría algo en especial?

El hombre, de tez pálida y largos cabellos negros miró a Inuyasha con una mano sobre el mentón antes de voltear a verla y dedicarle una sonrisa—. Sí. Sería estupendo que tu amigo me sorprendiera.

Y entonces Kagome miró con nerviosismo a Inuyasha, que sonrió seguro de sí mismo y comenzó a trabajar sobre las guarniciones en la plancha.

El resto de los visitantes y la gente en general parecía ajena a esta pequeña pero importante visita. En realidad, muchos de los vendedores en los festivales del templo ya conocían a Kagewaki Hitomi de años, por lo que el hombre normalmente vagaba en búsqueda de cocineros distintos, que aportaran algo distinto.

Y ese algo era Inuyasha en estos precisos momentos.

Kagome lo había visto presentarse en el templo infinidad de veces; incluso escuchó que en uno de esos chefs que salen en la televisión había sido descubierto por el mismo Kagewaki Hitomi en uno de tantos festivales que visitaban. Y fue por eso que un día, en medio de su estado de luto, tuvo la brillante epifanía de lanzar a Inuyasha al estrellato.

Y ella manejaría toda su publicidad por una módica comisión.

Sacudió torpemente esos pensamientos mientras veía a Inuyasha finalmente servir el platillo para el comensal que habían esperado todo el día y finalmente, con el sudor rodando por su frente, lo entregó personalmente en manos del hombre azabache.

—Esperamos que lo disfrute. —Dijo Kagome en cuanto el hombre recibió el platillo y se inclinó con respeto, indicándole con un gesto al albino que hiciera lo mismo.

El hombre examinó la presentación del platillo y antes de hablar, miró a Inuyasha que ya se reincorporaba y habló—. La presentación es bastante inusual, nunca había visto fideos fritos de esta forma. Y tu técnica no es algo habitual en un puesto de festival como estos. ¿Puedes hablarme de los fideos que acabas de preparar?

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, esperando que este se atreviera a hablar, pero notó que la mirada de él emanaba exceso de confianza y se relajó.

—Es una fusión de la cocina de kansai, tokai y kanto, fideos en tres salsas. ¿Por qué no prueba y juzga por usted mismo? —El hombre le miró con atención y luego admiró el platillo, que claramente distinguía la forma en que fideo se había presentado en su plato, distinguiendo las tres salsas claramente.

Luego tomó un bocado, mezclando las guarniciones y lo llevó a la boca.

Kagome tragó saliva y se acercó a Inuyasha, tomándolo del brazo con nerviosismo. Él no rechazó el acercamiento mientras aguardaban ambos a la expectativa del veredicto del hombre y luego vieron como lentamente deglutía y los miraba.

—Tu rostro me es familiar y tu estilo fusión me parece muy conocido. Dime, ¿nos hemos visto en alguna parte? ¿Has estudiado con alguien? —Indagó Kagewaki Hitomi mientras escudriñaba el rostro de Inuyasha y continuaba su comida con perfecta armonía y tranquilidad.

—Debe decirlo por mi madre. Izayoi Ued-... Miyamoto.

—Ah, por supuesto. Izayoi era brillante, ciertamente. Fue una de mis compañeras durante mi formación como chef, habíamos prometido que alguna vez colaboraríamos en un restaurante... pero como puedes ver, eso nunca ocurrió. Es una pena lo que ocurrió, de verdad. Mis más sinceras condolencias. —Mencionó el hombre mientras dejaba los palillos sobre su plato y luego rebuscaba entre sus ropas—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ueda Inuyasha.

—Ya veo. Inuyasha. —El hombre lucía ligeramente disperso mientras continuaba hurgando en su ropa—. ¿Vives en Kusatsu?

—No señor. En la capital.

—¿De vacaciones, entonces?

Inuyasha miró a Kagome y ella de inmediato se colgó a su brazo, sintiéndose nerviosa por el peculiar rumbo de la conversación—. Algo así.

Kagewaki no perdió de vista el vistazo de Inuyasha hacia Kagome, pero no comentó nada al respecto—. Entonces te agradeceré que una vez que vuelvas a Tokyo, me llames, ¿quieres? —Y diciendo esto extendió una pequeña tarjeta que Inuyasha tomó cuidadosamente—. Estaré esperando probar algún nuevo platillo tuyo. Hasta entonces, Inuyasha.

Y diciendo esto, el hombre se alejó con su plato de fideos fritos, dejando a Inuyasha y Kagome petrificados por aquello.

Entonces la chica de ojos azules se movió de forma que tuviera vista el contenido de la tarjeta y luego Inuyasha miró también. Era el número personal del reconocido chef; señal indiscutible de que el trabajo de Inuyasha había generado curiosidad en el hombre y que realmente era talento eso que Inuyasha tenía.

Intercambiaron miradas emocionadas antes de que Kagome se colgara del cuello de Inuyasha y este a su vez la alzara con emoción, soltando chillidos de alegría ante la expectativa de lo que vendría luego de su viaje, al regresar a casa.

* * *

— _La verdad no sé qué decirte. No me sorprende que estés en Kusatsu después de tanto tiempo. Pero me sorprende más saber que te has llevado a Inuyasha contigo. ¿Houjo qué dijo al respecto? ¿Siquiera sabe algo? ¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber?_ —La voz de Sango sonaba parsimoniosa y suave al otro lado de la línea. Kagome miró el follaje del árbol sobre ella mientras dejaba su mente volar sobre las preguntas realizadas.

—No sé si estoy lista para hablar de ello, Sango-chan. No quiero decir que no voy a contarte, pero quiero que-...

— _Lo entiendo. Te conozco de prácticamente toda una vida como para no saber que lo hablaremos cuando estés lista para hacerlo. Es solo que-..._ —Kagome la escuchó suspirar al otro lado de la línea—. _Esto de tu boda con Houjo me tiene tan mal. ¿De verdad te vas a casar con él, Kagome?_

Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas de nuevo en sus ojos al escucharla increpar sobre el tema. Sintió que la voz se le iba a quebrar en cualquier momento.

—Ya no creo que vaya a casarme con él, Sango-chan.

Escuchó el silencio del otro lado de la línea y luego la alarmada voz de Sango necesitando respuestas—. _¿Qué sucedió?_ —Sango calló en su lado de la línea al caer en la cuenta de que esa no era la pregunta correcta para el aparente estado emocional de Kagome, así que se aventuró de nuevo—. _¿Es esto por Inuyasha?_ —Kagome sintió que el corazón se le volvía a detener mientras la idea la abordaba. Sango aguardó esperando una respuesta de su amiga, pero al no obtener respuesta, agregó, recalcando suavemente cada componente de la pregunta, despacio y alborotando gravemente su cabeza, que de inmediato se dispersó con el pensamiento del chico de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados; insistente y reluctante a abandonarla—. _Kagome. ¿Te estás enamorando de Inuyasha?_

¿Que si se estaba enamorando de Inuyasha? Era una muy buena pregunta, en realidad. Si bien sus interacciones habían resultado fatales al inicio, Kagome sentía que este viaje finalmente le había dado la posibilidad de amistarse con él. O al menos hablarse sin tener que insultarse y odiarse, como al comienzo.

¡Pero a veces él hacía comentarios tan desagradables! A Kagome no le quedaba duda de que si bien su relación con él se había dado de la forma más peculiar posible y parecía mejorar lentamente, aún deseaba tener su libertad a toda costa, con todo lo que eso implicaba.

¡No quería vivir una vida atada a un hombre que apenas estaba conociendo! Ni siquiera estaba segura de que las interacciones que tenían fueran lo suficientemente _positivas_ como para dar pie a algo más romántico, pero no era algo que estuviese preparada para descubrir.

Por otra parte, él estaba siendo bastante considerado con ella. Se había ofrecido a acompañarla a pesar de que no tenía idea de nada de lo que estaba atravesando. Y se había mostrado cooperativo con el asunto de su madre. ¿Podría ser que Inuyasha comenzaba a mostrar interés en ella? Desechó la idea tan rápido como su mente la generó.

—No lo sé. No lo creo, Sango. —Contestó finalmente.

— _De verdad estoy comenzando a pensar que lo estás. Lo cual no me molestaría en lo absoluto. Creo que Inuyasha y tú pueden complementarse mejor de lo que imaginas. Y todo sería mil veces mejor que estar con Houjo._ —Kagome quiso gritarle a Sango en ese momento que detestaba que tuviera tan buena intuición. Justo ese día había podido comprobar de primera mano que sus palabras eran verdaderas.

Después de la visita de Kagewaki Hitomi a su carrito, no tardaron en agotarse las existencias en fideos y cerrar. Ahora ella estaba tomando un descanso (no había parado desde que inauguró el festival y ni siquiera se había cambiado el traje ceremonial) en una banca bajo el Goshimboku, el árbol sagrado que protegía el templo; mientras Inuyasha se había quedado recogiendo todo. Todo aquello acordado entre ambos sin discutir ni una sola vez.

¿Era una buena señal, quizá?

—Sí, bueno. Tal vez eso nunca lo sepamos. ¿Así que, te llamo después? —Apuró Kagome mientras escuchaba la sonrisa de Sango en la voz al otro lado de la línea.

— _Debes estar agotada. Descansa, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora saldré a cenar con Miroku._

—¡Que se diviertan! —Animó Kagome—. Te quiero, Sango-chan.

— _Y yo a ti. ¡Buenas noches!_ —Y finalmente colgó la llamada del móvil y soltó un largo suspiro.

El ajetreo de la gente ya se había apagado hacía un buen rato. Ya era entrada la noche y su madre, su abuelo y su hermano, seguramente ya habían marchado de vuelta a la casa. Quedaban pocas personas recogiendo sus cosas y marchando por donde vinieron y eso le daba algo más de tranquilidad. Se echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se recargaba en la banca y luego escuchó los pasos aproximándose a ella.

Era Inuyasha.

—¿Cansado? —Acotó Kagome mientras lo veía aproximarse a ella con dos latas de gaseosa y sentándose junto a ella, le ofreció una de las bebidas y ella la aceptó, abochornada.

—Ha sido un día larguísimo. No puedo esperar a dormir y no despertar en tres días. —Jadeó Inuyasha mientras abría su refresco y lo zampaba de un trago. Kagome miró su lata con cierto nerviosismo, manteniéndose en silencio. Inuyasha se sintió extrañamente incómodo en el silencio y entonces miró hacia arriba, concentrándose en el árbol

—Sí, bueno, no te relajes tanto. Aún tenemos mucho qué hacer. No sé cómo funcionan estas llamadas, pero llegando a la capital, tenemos que prepararnos para-...

—Alto ahí, mujer. ¿En qué momento decidimos que ibas a ser tú quien tomaría esa clase de decisiones?

Kagome se sintió consternada ante la intromisión de Inuyasha en esa decisión (que secretamente ella esperaba tomar sin consultarlo en lo absoluto) y no tardó en respingar—. ¡P-Pero-...!

—Lo he estado pensando toda la noche desde que el tipo se fue y-... creo que no voy a llamar. Es decir, es una gran oportunidad, sí. Y seguro que aprendo mucho de él. Y de mamá. Ya sabes-... era amigo de mamá y tal vez eso me beneficie en algo. Pero en estos momentos creo que mi trabajo está muy bien como para cambiarlo por la cocina. Creo... creo que no es el momento correcto para ello.

Kagome se quedó mirándolo mientras lo escuchaba y entendió. Pero aún estaba demasiado convencida de que era la oportunidad que Inuyasha necesitaba—. ¿Es por lo que dijo de tu madre que no quieres aventurarte al tema de la cocina, no es verdad?

Inuyasha la miró ofuscado por la pregunta, pero contuvo la postura. Nunca hablaba de eso (ni de sus padres) pues resultaba una fibra muy sensible de sus recuerdos. Tragó duro mientras tanteaba responderle o no.

Pero sintió que luego de esa tarde, algo los había acercado más de lo que se había imaginado y fue más sencillo para él tener la confianza de hablar sin el prejuicio de la crítica—. Mi mamá falleció en un accidente de tráfico. Iba junto con mi padre a la locación de un restaurante que pensaba abrir en Kyoto junto con un amigo de ella (ahora presiento que es este hombre con quien ella abriría este lugar). Un imbécil descuidado al volante hizo que mi papá desviara el coche por una barranca. —Kagome pudo notar que Inuyasha apretaba la lata en sus manos y sintió pena por él—. Me gusta cocinar, pero hacerlo me hace pensar en mi madre. En todo lo que ella cocinaba, en todo lo que sus manos nunca más podrán cocinar. ¿Entiendes por qué es difícil para mí esto?

No dijeron nada por un par de minutos. Inuyasha comenzó a sentirse muy tonto por haber confesado aquello, sobre todo al saberla en completo silencio.

—¡Keh! ¡No te estoy contando esto para que sientas pena por mí, muj-...!

—Puedo entender tu dolor, Inuyasha. —Él guardó silencio mientras la miraba poner su gaseosa sobre la banca, olvidándose de ella. Había nostalgia en su mirada—. Mi papá... yo también perdí a mi papá en un accidente de tráfico cuando tenía seis. —Entonces notó que ella estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

¿Ahora tenían cosas en común, _huh_?

—¿Supongo que ahora están en un lugar mejor? No lloro por ellos. Mi madre me dejó muchas enseñanzas. Es por ella que me gusta la cocina. Esto me llena de verdad. No me importa la fama, ni el dinero; si puedo honrar a mi madre a través de su pasión, no necesito nada más. Pero a veces es difícil cocinar con su recuerdo acechándome, recordándome cuánto la echo de menos.

Kagome sonrió al escucharlo y se sintió por primera vez tan cerca de él. Sintió que finalmente podía entrar en su corazón y conocer al verdadero Inuyasha, ese que parecía cerrado y negado a todo el mundo, girando en torno a alguien a quien no podía olvidar. Ese que se portaba como un niño pequeño para evitar ser herido.

¿Tal vez hablar con alguien finalmente aliviaría el tormento que ahogaba a su corazón?

—Yo-... —Inuyasha la miró mientras ella comenzaba y sin mirar hacia él en todo momento, habló—. Extraño a Houjo, a veces. Pero lo extraño porque estuve junto a él muchos años y es difícil desacostumbrarse alguien que estuvo tanto tiempo contigo, ¿no?

Inuyasha entendió que ella se refería a su plática inconclusa de esa tarde, pero algo no le quedaba claro de todo eso—. ¿Qué estás-...?

—Houjo y yo ya no somos pareja. Terminé con él el día de la cena con tus jefes.

—Oh.

Eso sí que no lo había visto venir. Imaginaba que su plan de recibir ayuda de Kagome la había metido en un aprieto bien gordo, pero no imaginaba que hubiese concluido en su ruptura (aunque de cualquier forma, ya se las olía por la forma tan esquiva de comportarse de ella). ¡Después de tantos años! Inuyasha sintió culpa mientras su mente se agitaba vertiginosa procesando las palabras de Kagome.

—Me cuesta creer que después de tantos años juntos, sólo me haya visto como un medio para obtener un ascenso. Por eso no puedo entender que haya renunciado a un trabajo que quería a toda costa. —Pero para Inuyasha ahora quedaba clara la razón por la cual Houjo Kasugano había salido de la compañía.

Por humillación. Por la ofensa cometida a su persona. Por él.

—¿Acaso no lo amas? ¿No era por eso que te casabas con él?

—Al principio pensé que era amor. Pero luego las cosas fueron distintas. Sentí que había perdido mi lugar en el mundo y llenarlo con él fue horrible. Dejé muchas cosas por él, por darle gusto y hacerlo feliz. Y sólo cuando realmente desee algo con todas mis fuerzas, no me apoyó. ¿Eso hacen las personas que te aman?

—No. No lo hacen.

—Entonces creo que él fue egoísta. Todo el tiempo. Y necesito alguien que esté dispuesto a dar todo, como yo lo estoy. No alguien que esté esperando recibir todo sin darme nada. Me di cuenta de que no puedo con eso. Simplemente no puedo.

Inuyasha no supo que decir, pero se giró hacia ella y se acercó justo cuando ella comenzaba a desmoronarse. Las lágrimas ya salían incontrolables de sus ojos y temblaba, pero no tuvo a buen atino acercarse. No quería cometer un error mientras ella sacaba todo eso de su organismo.

—Por supuesto que lo amé. Aún lo hago. Pero _no es igual_ , ¿lo entiendes? Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que me hizo sentir especial. Esto que siento en mi pecho no es más que amor como el que siento hacia mis amigos, hacia mi familia. No puedo amarlo de otra forma, porque no sé cómo hacerlo sin perderme a mí misma.

Inuyasha sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco al verla tan miserable. Y se sintió tranquilo de haber decidido acompañarla, de ser una válvula de escape para todo aquello que ella luchaba por contener y no externar. Ahora entendía por qué ella evadía el tema, porque parecía costarle encontrar palabras para expresarse.

Y entonces las palabras salieron solas—. Entonces es el momento de honrar eso y ser tú misma siempre, ¿no? ¿Qué más da un idiota como Kasugano? Ya se quedará en el pasado y tú podrás hacer y deshacer como quieras. Y no habrá quien pueda impedirlo.

Kagome se enjugó las lágrimas mientras lo escuchaba y gimoteó despacio, sacando el dolor en medio de sus espasmos. Inuyasha la miró, ceñudo, de pronto viéndola tan vulnerable, temblando tan cerca de él, clamando por ser protegida. Sintió calor en las mejillas mientras era consciente de su tren de pensamiento y luego ella terminó de limpiarse el rostro aun mojado por las lágrimas y volteo a mirarle, tratando de sonreír.

A Inuyasha le costó horrores no mirar la comisura de sus labios levantarse en una sonrisa y enfocarse en su mirada. Ella le miraba y finalmente tuvo la fuerza de voluntad de devolverle la mirada con la misma intensidad con que ella lo hacía. Podía ver las lágrimas aun agolpadas en su parpado inferior, producto del reciente llanto. Le sonrió.

Entonces Kagome no lo pensó dos veces y se apuró hasta él, levantándose brevemente dela banca, tomando impulso hacia él y besando sus labios antes de que Inuyasha pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

¿En qué momento surgió el hambre por ella? No lo sabía y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Solo tenía claro que en cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto, su lengua en automático solicitó permiso para entrar en la boca femenina y ella se lo permitió, cual si estuvieran muertos de sed. Ella pronto bajó la guardia y él dirigió una atrevida mano hacia la espalda baja de la azabache, brindándole un punto de apoyo cerca de su cuerpo, mientras el beso se hacía más profundo y más intenso.

La sangre corría vertiginosa por su cuerpo, poniendo en evidencia lo consciente que estaba de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. Y cuando sintió que ella deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ladeó la cabeza un poco para tenerla más cerca de él.

Sus cuerpos cada vez más juntos y el calor comenzaban a revolverle las ideas en la cabeza. El olor que ella emanaba comenzaba a invitarlo a estar más cerca, por lo que inconscientemente deslizó su mano libre por su cabello, provocando que Kagome suspirara entre sus brazos.

No le impidió avanzar cuando comenzó a acercarla cada vez más a su cuerpo, deslizando su mano torpe y descuidada por el cabello hasta su mejilla y luego bajando al hombro y al brazo, buscando desesperado su mano y entrelazándola a la suya.

Kagome sintió sus emociones desbordarse mientras el calor comenzaba a dejar marcas en donde él había tocado despacio. Por alguna extraña razón, ese acercamiento tan íntimo la emocionó. ¿Sería que estaba lista para ir _más allá_ si la situación escalaba a eso? Llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que estaba dispuesta en tanto él actuara en consecuencia.

—Inuyasha... —Suspiró ella su nombre en medio del beso.

Y fue como si aquel llamada hubiese encendido una pasión oculta en el cuerpo de él, quien la apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo mientras soltaba sus labios para permitirle tomar aire, antes de volver contra ellos, ansioso y deseoso de devorarla por completo. Cada vez más intenso, cada vez más demandante, más hambriento.

—Kikyou... —Jadeó él. Y en automático, el cuerpo de ella dejó de responder a sus avances. Lentamente la realidad lo golpeó y sintió como ella se retiraba lejos de su cuerpo, mirándolo.

No lo acusaba con la mirada, ni siquiera había tristeza, odio o rencor. Solo una verdad reflejada en esos confundidos ojos azules que lo hicieron sentir culpable—. Yo... _yo no soy Kikyou_. —Dijo Kagome simplemente mientras se levantaba de la banca y lo dejaba a solas en ella, moviéndose rápidamente en dirección a la casa.

Kagome se encogió de brazos, enjugándose los últimos resquicios de las lágrimas y tratando de olvidar el calor en sus labios por los besos y las caricias de Inuyasha que quemaban en su piel. No podía hacer nada al respecto. No podía odiarlo, ni reclamarle, porque al final del día, él hizo solo lo que ella permitió; pero aun así no se sentía bien. Porque algo en su pecho ardía de dolor de solo pensar que por un momento había sido confundida, de saber que ella ni siquiera había sido considerada.

Había estado más cerca de él que nunca y eso quemaba en su corazón de añoranza. Porque ahora las preguntas de Sango se hacían insistentes en su cabeza y ella se repetía que era inconvenientemente muy inoportuna al reconocer justo en ese momento que realmente sí se estaba enamorando de Inuyasha.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **PS.** Ala, que no tengo cara para presentarme después de eones sin actualizar. Pero que sepan que lentamente las cosas se han encauzado de manera positiva en mi vida y estoy reorganizando todo en mí, para estar más seguido aquí en la página, actualizando con más frecuencia y trayéndoles más fanfictions. Sí, fueron unos meses difíciles, desde que comencé el NaNoWriMo el año pasado, poco había escrito, y una serie de acontecimientos personales me obligaron a alejarme un poco de acá. Pero como comenté con varias personas ya, tengo la intención de volver. Y estar activa. Y traerles cosas lindas para leer.

Ahora, a lo que voy. Inuyasha la lió, lo sabemos. Pero las cosas empiezan a ponerse buenas ;) este par aún tiene algunas cosas que enfrentar. Para empezar, esta transición que están atravesando donde finalmente se están cayendo bien. ¿Qué les está pareciendo? Para mí ha sido súper importante mostrar su relación como algo que va avanzando despacio, como se supone que son la mayoría de las relaciones humanas. Sin atropellos, conociéndose, sabiendo cómo son. De caerse mal a caerse bien y a gustarse y enamorarse. Este tipo de relaciones me gustan, ¿he sabido retratarlo de manera adecuada en el fic?

Ya sé que no tengo cara de pedirles comentarios y observaciones, pero créanme que es mi inspiración para continuar escribiendo y publicando. Que sepan que no, no pretendo dejar el fanfic a medias, este va a terminar (en tres o cuatro capítulos + epílogo, pero lo hará). Sólo les ruego que me tengan paciencia. Y lo demás llegará por sí solo. Créanlo o no, sigo comprometida con este y todos mis longfics publicados.

Sin más por el momento, les mando un abrazo y mucho fangirleo. Pronto leerán más de mí.

 ** _Onmi._**


End file.
